The After Life Chronicles
by KozueNoSaru
Summary: Come into the after-life. See it happen through the eyes of a former sorceress, a mechanic, among others, and see love, betrayal, and song. Valina-centered. Complete!
1. The New Arrival

OXOXO

_Overall Disclaimer: _KoDraCan Productions disclaims the Super Robot…oh, screw it- We disclaims SRMTHFG (!). I repeat, we do NOT own, distribute, produce, or sell this franchise for profit or ratings. The following document is a fan-based piece of literature intended for entertainment purposes only, and should be regarded as such. Ciro Neili and the Jetix division of Disney own this franchise.

_Overall Claimer:_ KoDraCan Productions claim all rights to the fictional place Harkening Square and all non-canon fictional characters that are NOT part of the SRMTHFG canon.

OXOXO

_Overall Warning:_ This story contains the following themes that should be regarded with caution before reading. If you do not approve of the following, then we kindly ask you not read this story in the first place. The following themes are:

OUT OF CHARACTERNESS

Heterosexual Romance

Homosexual Romance

Hurt/Comfort

Foul Language

References to Self-Harm

Reference to Some Religion

ALTERNATE UNIVERSE

Pairing(s): eventual Gyrus Krinkle/Valina; eventual Alchemist/Captain Shuggazoom

_PROCEED WITH CAUTION, OR GET OUT OF DODGE!! YOU WERE WARNED!_

OXOXO

Notes: If you're going to leave a review, don't bitch at me about

A) The fact that I'm pairing Krinkle and Valina and

B) Any possible occurrences of OOC-ness. That's covered in the warning.

Also, Scrapperton from 'Magnetic Menace' and other episodes will be known as Milton Remington in this story. (He became human when he died.)

OXOXO

_**The After Life Chronicles**_

OXOXO

OXOXO

_Chapter One: The New Arrival_

OXOXO

"Mistress Avon?" A voice of a young girl asked as she shyly made her way into a lit room. A winged, female deity with blond hair and soft grey eyes looked up from her scrolls and acknowledged the young, child-like cherubim in her otherworldly office. The cherubim looked like a little girl with short curly hair and rosy cheeks and super-deformed white wings.

"Yes, Erika?" The older deity asked placing the scroll down.

"The new arrivals are stationed in Harkening Square, awaiting verdict."

"I already sent Ayara to situate the new arrivals." Avon waved off, getting ready to go back to her mountain of paperwork and scrolls.  
"Ayara is encountering some…difficulty...with one of the arrivals. She's adjusting rather violently to the news that she had passed on." Erika admitted, starching the back of her head.

"Ayara sent you to ask me for help?" Avon concluded with a small, knowing smile.

"Yes, Mistress Avon. Forgive my intrusion as you are very busy as of late." Erika blushed, bowing in respect to the elder deity.

Avon sighed and rolled up the scroll she had been studying for the past few hours."It's quite alright, little Erika, I don't bite. I am just as much as your sister as your ruler."

She stood up, letting her white wings spread out. "Very well; I will assist Ayara with this arrival."  
"Yes, Mistress! Thank you, Mistress." Erika chirped.

Harkening Square; it is a place where all recently passed life-forms go when they die to await where they will be placed in the afterlife. It can be accurately described as a city like Shuggazoom, only there's more noticeable greenery and fewer skyscrapers. This particular purgatory is under the observation of High Mistress Avon, keeper of the deceased's life stories and her various seraphim and cherubim. One seraph, Captain Ayara, watched in wonder as she witnessed an odd young woman.

"I AM NOT DEAD!"

Such was the words of the once great skull-sorceress Valina. Amongst the thousands of ghostly apparitions wandering about the brightly lit Harkening Square, there she was, running. To where she had no clue, she had no powers, no recollection of how she got here and she was alone. Everywhere she stopped, she heard:

"Give up, girl. You're dead."

"You've some nerve talking back to Captain Ayara."

"Is she insane?! She ought to be happy that Captain Ayara was gracious enough to let her come here!"

"I AM NOT DEAD!" Valina repeated after catching her breath. She was now slumped against a wall and exhausted from screaming her lungs out. Two white-winged seraphs cornered her.

"Please, Valina Suenko. Calm down." The first one pleaded.

"I am not dead! And how dare you use that name to refer to me! I am the Skull Sorceress for the great Skeleton King! I am--" Valina began on a rant before the second one held his hand up to silence her.

"—his chosen one, yes we're well aware of your title preference, Ms. Suenko. But the fact remains that you are dead by your great king's hands."

The news struck Valina's heart (or what was left of it) like a fury of rapier strikes.

"YOU LIE! That's not true! My king would never--"

"If your precious king didn't kill you…then why are you here in the afterlife?" The first seraph questioned her.

"I…I…I am not dead…" Valina shakily repeated. The memory of her king's last words to her before he revealed his palm to her and then the blinding force of the resurrected Skeleton King's power, tearing her body to nothing were playing over and over again in her mind. She was shaking violently, hugging herself.

A new voice commanded, "Stand down, seraphs. Valina Suenko is in my company now."

"High Mistress Avon and Sgt. Erika!" The seraphs beamed, gladly backing away for the High Mistress to take control. Avon looked at Valina and offered a sympathetic hand.

"Valina Suenko, you are in my jurisdiction for now." Avon began. Valina swatted her hand away, staring at the other woman with a wild expression. _How dare this…thi…this __bitch__ pity me!_

" Wench! I am--"

"I'm aware of who you are, Ms. Suenko." Avon concluded, unfazed by Valina's hostility towards sympathy.

"How dare you refer to the High Mistress as a wench, you insolent human girl!?" The seraphs gasped, readying their weapons should the skull sorceress further insult Avon.

"Enough, seraphs. I had expected Ms. Suenko to be hostile, as all practitioners of sorcery are when they arrive here in Harkening Square. Return to Ayara for further instructions." Avon commanded.

"Y-Yes, High Mistress." The seraphim nodded, withdrawing their weapons.

The seraphs flew away with Erika behind them, leaving just the confused skull sorceress and the deity. "Come, Valina. I will explain everything." Avon instructed.

"And I should go with you WHY?" The young woman snorted.

"Do you want answers as to why you're here or not?" Avon sighed, placing her hands on her hips.

"I could just blast you; you know. I just didn't choose to do it when you had your little winged entourage to interfere to protect their precious mistress. What kind of a title is 'High Mistress' anyways?"

"You bluff a lot for a woman who's utterly powerless and lacking her repertoire of magic."

_Damn…her,_ Valina snarled mentally_. The bitch called my bluff._

"I didn't 'call your bluff'. I know you have no magic. And I am not a bitch." Avon said.

A fuming Valina crossed her arms and muttered, "Fine."

Avon snapped her fingers and a white disc wide enough for the both of them appeared under their feet. Valina shrieked and tripped, landing ass-first on the white surface. The disc flew them over the city as the deceased souls waved to Avon.

"This is the Afterlife under my jurisdiction. I am High Mistress Avon, overseer of this plane of reality and the bookkeeper of all the chronicles of a person's life. However miniscule the act, it is recorded in their chronicle and continued to be recorded when that person arrives here." Avon began as Valina struggled to keep her body on the disc.

"I don't care about the afterlife! I want to return to the living realm! I want to return to MY world!!" Valina shouted holding on for dear life.

"You cannot do that, Valina. Your body was obliterated in your realm."

"PUT ME IN ANOTHER!"

"You were a sorceress in your life and because of that occupation; there is no option for you to be reborn in another vessel. You _can_, however, observe what is happening in your world. There is a vantage point in Kayos Tower that lets you peer into the world you left behind." Avon told her, pointing to the tallest skyscraper.

"WHAT FUCKING GOOD DOES THAT DO ME?!"

Avon ignored Valina's profane inquiry and continued, "From here, you are given two choices, Ms. Suenko. One you can go into the Void, where lost souls rest indefinitely. Two, you can stay here in Harkening Square and live out your new life."

"Did you not HEAR me, you blonde succubus!? I DEMAND THAT YOU RETRUN ME TO MY WORLD IMMEDIALETY!"

"I gave you your options, Valina. So I would suggest that you consider them well." Avon warned her in a n icy tone, " I will now take you to your temporary lodgings. Perhaps talking to some of your fellow deceased will ease your mind."

"Wait! What are you—AIIEEE!!"

The two were at a small lodging of sorts. Avon, having wings, was unfazed by the ride, looking like a true beauty. Valina on the other hand…well, her hair and clothing were a mess and she looked as if she was about to puke.

"Whatever you choose, Ms. Suenko, the decision is yours." Avon said, hopping off the disc. She commanded the disc to place Valina down.

"I…dislike you so much." Valina managed to say before she retched on the ground.

"…In time, you will adjust to your lot here. I am sure of it."

"You're impossible!" Valina shouted, yanking her hair.

"You will find that I am not as 'impossible' as you feel I am being towards you. You better get a room while there is still some availability here. Otherwise you'll have to travel by foot to the next lodging clear across Harkening Square. It's a very big place, as you can imagine."

Avon took flight to the sky, leaving a pissed-off witch in her wake. Valina looked back at the small, building and sighed, dragging her feet towards the entrance.

"Oh, it's the one that High Mistress warned us about." One cherub said to another in the vast lobby.

"You! Sorceress! Come over here! Your room's already reserved." The other one said, waving to get Valina's attention.

Later, the former witch found herself in a spacious cabin with a bed, a dresser and a mirror. After explaining to the two cherubim that she was THE SKULL SORCERESS, she was given a key and a smart ass remark. ("If you're such a grand witch, you could have used your powers to stay alive instead of getting all pissy at us.") "Great." She growled, "I'm stuck here in this pit with no powers, no way out and no way back to my world. I have to deal with a perky High Angel who thinks she's the shit and a bunch of her winged pixies that all have something smart to say to me!"

She stomped towards the mirror and looked at her reflection. Staring back at her was a woman who looked like she had been through a windstorm. Above her head was a dull halo. The halo was something she never noticed, nor was small protruding bone mass with black fuzz growing from her back, She touched the bone mass, trembling as she felt it twitch from her icy grasp. "They CAN'T be." Valina gasped.

"Yes, they can. You're growing wings…black wings at that." Another voice explained. Valina turned around and saw a woman with russet skin, grey eyes and snow-white hair. She looked no older then twenty and was wearing a slate-colored pantsuit.

"Who are you?" Valina demanded.

"I'm Denise Defoe. You're my new roommate and charge."

"Forgive me if I'm not for sharing my space." The witch snarled.

"Oh, you're gonna be fun..." the other girl snickered, "Relax, lady. You're obviously new to being dead and a little hostile. I'm not really a roommate, I'm more like a babysitter assigned to watch over you by the High Mistress and be your personal tour guide."

"Great, another winged pixie under that bitch's—wait…you don't have wings like the others."

"Well, I hide mine. And for the record, that 'bitch' is someone's mother: mine." Denise huffed.

"Now I have an even bigger reason to hate this place..."

" I'm gonna let those slide, since you're a bit fixated on Mr. Skeleton King."

"YOU'VE NO RIGHT TO SPEAK HIS NAME!"

"Easy, Valina…" Denise waved her hands in defense.

"NO! Every person I come across in this forsaken pit tells me to relax! I being told I'm DEAD!"

"How did they say you died?"

"I was…I was killed by my beloved master's hands!"

"Well, that's true. I brought your chronicle over for you to witness your last moments living and get this cleared up." Denise offered, holding up a big book.

Denise opened the book to the last page. A projection showed Valina's body being blasted to nothing as Skeleton King 'rewarded' her for resurrecting him.

"Now do you believe me?" Denise asked her.

"That….that proves nothing!" Valina began, trembling again. The images, combined with her memory proved too much to comprehend. She sunk to the floor and cried for the first time since her youth.

"Valina…?" Denise asked, watching the witch break down.

"I'm not dead…I can't be dead…I'm Skeleton King's chosen one…I'm not dead…" Valina chanted.


	2. Love and Defeat

OXOXO

_Overall Disclaimer: _KoDraCan Productions disclaims the Super Robot…oh, screw it- We disclaims SRMTHFG (!). I repeat, we do NOT own, distribute, produce, or sell this franchise for profit or ratings. The following document is a fan-based piece of literature intended for entertainment purposes only, and should be regarded as such. Ciro Neili and the Jetix division of Disney own this franchise.

_Overall Claimer:_ KoDraCan Productions claim all rights to the fictional place Harkening Square and all non-canon fictional characters that are NOT part of the SRMTHFG canon.

OXOXO

_Warning:_ This story contains the following themes that should be regarded with caution before reading. If you do not approve of the following, then we kindly ask you not read this story in the first place. The following themes are:

OUT OF CHARACTERNESS

Heterosexual Romance

Homosexual Romance

Hurt/Comfort

Foul Language

References to Self-Harm

Reference to Some Religion

ALTERNATE UNIVERSE

Pairing(s): eventual Gyrus Krinkle/Valina; eventual Alchemist/Captain Shuggazoom

_PROCEED WITH CAUTION, OR GET OUT OF DODGE!! YOU WERE WARNED!_

OXOXO

Notes: If you're going to leave a review, don't bitch at me about

A) The fact that I'm pairing Krinkle and Valina and

B) Any possible occurrences of OOC-ness. That's covered in the warning.

Also, Scrapperton from 'Magnetic Menace' and other episodes is known as Milton Remington in this story. (He became human when he died.)

OXOXO

_**The After Life Chronicles**_

OXOXO

OXOXO

_Chapter Two: Love and Defeat_

OXOXO

Several weeks later in the afterlife…

"Gyrus…? Gyrus Krinkle, are you in there, tick-tock?" Milton Remington, formerly known as Scrappterton, tried to nudge his friend back from his usual daydreaming. The two were among the thousands of souls eating and socializing in The View, a common area for socializing among the dead. Krinkle, in a new body was absentmindedly munching on a loaf of bread as Milton was idly drinking tea.

"KRINKLE!" The irate brunette with the curly mustache called out.

"What?" The raven-haired mechanic sighed, annoyed.

"There we are; tick-tock. What in the blazes had you so distracted more than usual?" The other man demanded.

"It's stupid, Milton…" Gyrus sighed, looking away.

"Nonsense! I insist you tell me, tick-tock."

"..Alright, What the hell…but don't laugh: I was picking up some art supplies and decided to walk around Harkening. I think it was a week after I got my new body. I took a shortcut through Dream Park, looking at the lovers in the streets and meadows. There they were, kissing, cuddling and talking amongst themselves, just rubbing it in my face! The one freaking shortcut I decide to take and it's the Lover's Lane of the afterlife."

"Your love-life, or lack thereof, is most dreadful to hear, Gyrus. Milton snickered."

"Hang on a minute before you comment, you jackass. Just as I was about to swear off the possibility of romance, a woman—no, an angel ran past me in tears."

"An…angel? Gyrus, that could be any of the captains around this place, tick-tock."

"I'm not talking about them! I saw a dark angel, Milton. She…she had black and fuchsia hair and burning red eyes filled with passion. If only I had the nerve to run after here and ask her what bastard broke her heart so that I could break him!"

"Gyrus, you can't even break wind, let alone another living-er, non-living being."

"Really freaking supportive, Milton."

"I'm only being honest. It sounds to me as if you've been bitten by the love bug, tick-tock."

The mechanic genius fell over in shock "…What? Now you're making less sense than me."

"It's true. You, my infatuated friend, appear to be in love, tick-tock."

Gyrus choked on his bread. "You're crazy, Milton."

"Not as crazy as you are; tick-tock."

"…Coggy, Milton." Gyrus smirked, crossing his arms.

"Damn you. You win this round, tick-tock." The brunette hissed.

The door opened and in came two women. One was a cocoa-skinned beauty with grey eyes and ivory hair, She wore a white dress and strappy sandals. Bangles were present on her arm. The other woman had black and fuchsia hair and wild fuchsia eyes. She looked very uncomfortable with her long hair in a ponytail. She wore a black and white striped t-shirt, jeans and white sneakers. This woman walked in the café, looking lost and unsure of herself. Gyrus felt his heart stop upon seeing the other woman.

"MILTON!" Gyrus gasped.  
"What?"  
"There...there she is!"

"Who?"  
"The Dark Angel."

Milton turned around and gasped, seeing the other woman. He recognized her immediately."Gyrus! That's Valina, the Skull Sorceress!"

"Valina…that's her name?" the other man sighed lovingly. The former Scrappterton grabbed Krinkle and shook him hard.

"I know what you're thinking! No, no and NO; tick-tock!" Milton shouted.

"But--" Gyrus sputtered.

"Valina is bad news; tick-tock! You don't want any relationship or association with that crazy--"

"Yo!" A red-headed woman called out to the two.

"Oh, it's only Ashley." Gyrus sighed as said woman came over. She took a seat next to Milton and stole a loaf of bread from Krinkle's plate. "I was eating that!"

"Well, I'm hungry and you owe me from dinner the other day." The woman smiled, "What's got Scrappy here all frantic?"

"Gyrus has developed fleeting feelings for a very bad woman!"  
"MILTON!" Gyrus huffed.

"Awww, how cute!" Ashley cooed, "Krinkle finally got a girl he can chase after in the afterlife. What's her name?"

"Valina." Krinkle finally admitted.

"It sounds exotic and mysterious." Ashley offered.

"She's bad news for him, Ashley. She's devoted to one man and one man alone: The Skeleton King."

"Sk-Skeleton King?!" Krinkle gasped. "Why on Earth would a beauty like her get mixed up with someone like HIM?!"  
"She was his most loyal follower. You don't have a chance with her, Gyrus. The woman is fixated on him, tick-tock."

"I heard about her from my friend Denise. She was killed off by the guy." Ashley realized.

"Then all bets about her and SK are off then!" Krinkle said, hopefully.

"…Not quite…Denise tells me she's having a hard time adjusting to the afterlife knowing how she died."

"All the more reason for me to get to know her! I'll start by walking up to here and saying hi!"

"Gyrus! No--"

"Aw, let the guy go, Scrappy. Who knows, he might get lucky for once…"

"Come on, V. You gotta eat something." Denise suggested. Valina picked at the plate of potato salad and fired chicken and pushed it away.  
"I told you, wench. I'm not hungry."

"It's Denise, and you have to eat something."

"What IS this slop?" The skull sorceress demanded.

"On Earth, potato salad and fried chicken is special to the diet of Southern North-Americans."

"It's still slop."

"Oh will you just eat the damn food?"

"…Leave me alone." Valina sighed, too tired to curse the other woman out.

"Ex-excuse me?"

The girls looked up and saw a bashful man playing with his fingers.

"Yes, can we help you?" Denise asked.

"Um…m-my name's Gyrus Krinkle and...and I wanted to say hello."

Denise and Valina looked at one another before looking back as poor Gyrus. Denise decided to introduce her and the witch.

"I'm Denise Defoe…and the sulking woman with me is Valina Suenko."

"DON'T TELL HIM MY NAME!" Valina huffed.

"About time you said something with feeling in it." Denise laughed, "You got a table, Gyrus? You can join us if you like."

"R-Really?" Krinkle gasped, shocked that this beautiful woman asked him to sit with them.

"Of course, There's a seat right next to Valina--"

"All of a sudden I want to go into the line for brunch." The witch blurted out, scampering out of her seat.

"But that's the longest line!" Denise shouted.

"I know!"

Poor Krinkle looked hurt, "…Did I do something wrong?"

"It's not you, Gyrus…she's on the mend of a broken heart."

"Oh…"

"Still wanna sit with us?"

"I-I would, but I'm with my friends."  
"Oh…you mean the redheaded girl and the auburn-haired man with the curly facial hair waving at us?" Denise pointed out, indicating the waving Ashley.

"Um…yeah…them."

"Well, I didn't know you're a friend of Ashley."

"Wait, you're THE Denise Defoe?! Daughter to the High Mistress?!"

"The one and only, though I'd keep a low profile about being related to High Mistress Avon…oh, look here comes Valina."

The former skull sorceress was none too pleased that the brunch line was shortened after getting in line. She had no other option but to return to the table.

"How about we all move to where Gyrus's friends are at, V?" Denise suggested, getting her plate of food.

Later…

"…Well, it was great getting to know you guys, but my mother's waiting up for me. " Ashley said, getting up.

"Awww…we still on for tomorrow night, right?"  
"'Course we are, Denise."

"Tomorrow night?" Valina asked.

Tomorrow night is Karaoke Night at my mother's little performance club. She's invited everyone to come out and sing. You guys should come and meet some gifted cherubim and seraphim that can really sing." Ashley explained.

"I'm not much of a singer, tick-tock." Milton sighed.

"Me neither." Gyrus added.

"You know I'm coming, Ash."

"Pass." Valina snorted.

"Ignore her, she's going with me."

"No, I'm not."

"Oh, your going if you want to be free of my parole sooner so that you can move to your own place sooner." Denise threatened.

"…Fine." Valina sighed.

"Um…can we go with you guys if you're going?" Gyrus asked.

"Sure, Gyrus!"

"Great! Come to the Vespers Club at six on the dot. Mother Dearest hates to be late." Ashley smiled, leaving the group.

Valina head-desked the table in defeat. Clearly Denise was tormenting her on purpose.


	3. Singing Sensation

OXOXO

_Overall Disclaimer: _KoDraCan Productions disclaims the Super Robot…oh, screw it- We disclaims SRMTHFG (!). I repeat, we do NOT own, distribute, produce, or sell this franchise for profit or ratings. The following document is a fan-based piece of literature intended for entertainment purposes only, and should be regarded as such. Ciro Neili and the Jetix division of Disney own this franchise.

Special Disclaimer: The song in this chapter is the English version of the Final Fantasy X-2 Opening, "Real Emotion" performed by Koda Kumi

_Overall Claimer:_ KoDraCan Productions claim all rights to the fictional place Harkening Square and all non-canon fictional characters that are NOT part of the SRMTHFG canon.

OXOXO

_Warning:_ This story contains the following themes that should be regarded with caution before reading. If you do not approve of the following, then we kindly ask you not read this story in the first place. The following themes are:

OUT OF CHARACTERNESS

Heterosexual Romance

Homosexual Romance

Hurt/Comfort

Foul Language

References to Self-Harm

Reference to Some Religion

ALTERNATE UNIVERSE

Pairing(s): eventual Gyrus Krinkle/Valina; eventual Alchemist/Captain Shuggazoom

_PROCEED WITH CAUTION, OR GET OUT OF DODGE!! YOU WERE WARNED!_

OXOXO

Notes: If you're going to leave a review, don't bitch at me about

A) The fact that I'm pairing Krinkle and Valina and

B) Any possible occurrences of OOC-ness. That's covered in the warning.

Also, Scrapperton from 'Magnetic Menace' and other episodes is known as Milton Remington in this story. He became human when he died.

OXOXO

_**The After Life Chronicles**_

OXOXO

OXOXO

_Chapter Three: Singing Sensation?_

OXOXO

"…What…the…hell?" The former witch gasped.

Gyrus, Milton, Valina and Denise were staring at a coliseum with flashing lights and a fountain at the entrance that evening.

"…This...this can't be the right place, tick-tock." Milton stuttered, tugging on his ascot.

"No, this is Vespers Club." Denise assured him.

"Is this place a club or a concert hall?!" Gyrus asked her.

"Ashley's mother produces music. I've never actually met her mother."

"Good GOD, I can hear the music from here." Valina whined, covering her ears.

"As if you can talk about horrid voices." Milton laughed before Gyrus elbowed him hard.

"Come on, let's go inside." Denise suggested, "It's almost six."

Inside Vespers Club were all sorts of living beings just talking to one another and even dancing to people singing.

"How about we get some refreshments while you ladies try to find Ashley, tick-tock?"

"Sounds good to me, Milton!" Denise suggested as the boys went off in search of refreshment.

"God…it's worse in here!" Valina huffed"

"Suck it up, girly, because I called ahead and reserved a spot for you."

Valina turned her head to meet the half-human. "Reserved a spot for what?"

"Why, a spot for you to perform, silly."

"…WHAT?!" Valina shrieked.

"Come on, Valina. I know you can sing and truth be told, you're pretty good at it. Besides, if you think angel singing is so bad, why don't you show us that deceased mortals can be just as good?"

"And if I refuse?"

"Then we'll be roomies for another couple of years."

"…I dislike you so much."  
"Aw, come one…she's not that bad is she?" Ashley came up with an older woman with wild red hair.

"You must be Denise and Valina. Ashley told me Valina would grace my stage tonight with a performance." The older red-headed woman smiled.

"All HER idea!" Valina pointed out, pointing an accusing finger at Denise.

"I'm sure you have a lovely voice, Valina. I'm Vesper, Ashley's mother and owner of this club."

"Charmed."

"You're set to perform after the Bombshell Trio. They're up now."

"But-but I don't have a song ready or anything!"

"I can fix that…" Vesper offered, handing Valina a necklace, "Here"

"…A crystal sphere?" The witch asked in disbelief.

" Not just any sphere, Valina…it's a Sing Sphere. You wear it like a necklace and it'll give you the ability to perform musically. You're very lucky you're a friend of the family. These beauties don't go to just anybody on Harkening Square."

"…Lucky me." Valina sighed, putting the necklace on. The men returned with tall glasses of drinks and joined the ladies. As the Bombshell Trio left the stage, the crowd was gearing up for the next performer. Poor Valina wanted to run out the door screaming, but know she's never hear the end of it from Denise.

She gave up and went up on the darkened stage, awaiting her cue. The sphere shown a brilliant blue., Valina felt the words and the movement just come to her.

_What can I do for you?  
_

She took her first steps towards the stage, as if the sphere around her neck was guiding her. Then a blue and black-colored swirl tapered abound her body. It changed her current outfit (consisting of a white halter top, long black skirt and flat blat heels) into an outfit more fitting for a pop idol. A custom-cut black casuist hugged her body and her hair was shorter and spiky on the ends. Her new outfit ended with furry black boots.

_I can hear you_

There was no need for a microphone as her voice could be carried throughout the entire building.

_Never thought that I would wind up by myself  
If I told my wild imagination  
But right here, I am finding myself so lost  
And there is a way, for me to turn back All the things I see  
They are different from  
What I had imagined they would be  
Everything looks different  
Now I'm getting dizzy spells_

"Holy Mother of God. She really CAN sing." Milton gasped.

"…wow." Was all Gyrus could say.

_Its real emotion, shakin' up the world  
I'll never give it up  
I don't ever want to  
Lose this far  
No more than I can do  
When I am just too wrong  
And in my heart I can hear you say,  
That I am not alone_

"And all she needed was a good-matured threat in the right direction." Denise smiled.

"You sure do know how to work 'em, Denise." Ashley laughed.

_Never gonna look back, I'm already here  
Cause you gave me faith  
I'm on my own now  
If anything happens, unexpectedly  
I know you are there, to come and save me_

The crowd went wild at Valina's performance, even chanting her name and dancing along as she sung. They failed to notice the very person that were rooting for had no control over her moments and the very song she was singing wasn't even her own machination. She felt helpless by the power of the Sing Sphere, but the chanting of her name and people adoring her was too much for her to reject. She…she was loving this attention and loving the chance to sing again.

_What do I do now?  
What can I do now?  
For the truth that you have made me see  
All that I can do now  
Is believe in what I feel_

Vesper nudged her daughter, indicating that they had to leave the table.  
"Excuse us…Ashley and I must see the other performers."  
"Of course!"  
"It was a pleasure meeting you all. I'm glad Ashley has friends."

"Mother…."

"I know it's embarrassing for you, darling, That's why I do it."

_It's real emotion, shakin' up the world  
I'll be forever blessed, for you to stand by me  
Thank you for  
So many things you tell me  
That's why I am here  
You give me strength and now I know  
That I am not alone  
_

"Ugh! I'd thought I'd never get out of this flesh skin!" Vesper huffed as she transformed into her true form of a red-skinned demoness.

"Not so loud, Mom…there are angels were you know." Ashley sighed, also transforming into a demoness.

"Hmph! Ashley…I do believe we've found ourselves a lucky break on our plans…"  
"Really?"

_I can hear you_

The song, and the control of the sphere was over. Valina was transformed back into her original clothing she had on for tonight. The applause of the crowd was overwhelming. It filled the reluctant performer with a sense of accomplishment; something she had never truly felt living.

_Maybe…the afterlife isn't so bad after all?_ She thought as she got off the stage.


	4. The Truth About Her King

OXOXO

_Overall Disclaimer: _KoDraCan Productions disclaims the Super Robot…oh, screw it- We disclaims SRMTHFG (!). I repeat, we do NOT own, distribute, produce, or sell this franchise for profit or ratings. The following document is a fan-based piece of literature intended for entertainment purposes only, and should be regarded as such. Ciro Neili and the Jetix division of Disney own this franchise.

_Overall Claimer:_ KoDraCan Productions claim all rights to the fictional place Harkening Square and all non-canon fictional characters that are NOT part of the SRMTHFG canon.

OXOXO

_Warning:_ This story contains the following themes that should be regarded with caution before reading. If you do not approve of the following, then we kindly ask you not read this story in the first place. The following themes are:

OUT OF CHARACTERNESS

Heterosexual Romance

Homosexual Romance

Hurt/Comfort

Foul Language

References to Self-Harm

Reference to Some Religion

ALTERNATE UNVERSE

Pairing(s): eventual Gyrus Krinkle/Valina; eventual Alchemist/Captain Shuggazoom

_PROCEED WITH CAUTION, OR GET OUT OF DODGE!! YOU WERE WARNED!_

OXOXO

Notes: If you're going to leave a review, don't bitch at me about

A) The fact that I'm pairing Krinkle and Valina and

B) Any possible occurrences of OOC-ness. That's covered in the warning.

Also, Scrapperton from 'Magnetic Menace' and other episodes is known as Milton Remington in this story. (He became human when he died.)

OXOXO

_**The After Life Chronicles**_

OXOXO

OXOXO

_Chapter Four: The Truth about Her Master_

OXOXO

It was a whole month after Valina's performance at Vesper's Club. Since that fateful night, she became an instant celebrity around the music circuit at Harkening Square. Despite pleading from Vesper and many of her instant fans, she refused to make her singing a career, by reason of refusing to be in the spotlight. Instead, she decided to spend her afterlife saving up enough money to get a place of her own once the contract binding her to Denise's care was expired. She eventually found work as a domestic, often cleaning up older buildings after dusk. This put her more in Gyrus's face, as he was a night shift mechanic. Every time the guy tried to make some conversation with her, he usually found Valina avoiding him or simply ignoring him. This in turn, infuriated Milton to no end and gave him another reason to despise Valina. Still, Gyrus never gave up hope that one day; Valina would actually talk to him.

Things with Denise were no less easy with Valina. Unlike her, Denise actually befriended Gyrus and Milton and generally sided with Milton about Valina's treatment towards poor Krinkle. The witch refused to hear of it, making it clear that she was saving herself for her beloved king. Five months after Valina's arrival in Harkening Square, the former skull sorceress was awakened by Denise.

"Come on V…there's something you have to see at Kayos Towers."

"It's my day off…can't it wait?" Valina mumbles through her pillow.

"It's about your Skeleton King."

Valina was out of bed faster than you could call upon the Hyperforce's full team name. "What about my king?!"  
"He…he died, Valina." Denise stated after some hesitation.

"WHAT?!"

"My mother wants you to see his death."

Valina didn't hear anything past the fact that her king was dead. She was dressed and on her way towards Kayos Tower.

"How…how can my king--"

"Your sworn enemies, the Hyperforce were able to defeat him."

"WHERE IS HE?!"

"I cannot tell you that. What I can do is show you his last moments, Valina. See for yourself." Denise informed her. The daughter of the High Mistress showed Valina an image from the crystal of Kayos. A huge gem appeared before them and glowed blue. Valina had her arms crossed across her thin form; she was slightly confused and quite pissed off as he stared into the crystal with her deep colored eyes.

"I don't see the point of that! I KNOW what his last moment were filled with!"

"You'd be surprised. Say what you want...but I assure you: The image in the Crystal of Kayos is infallible." Denise assured her.

Image in the crystal

_A dying Skeleton King coughed more black ooze onto his chest as the aged Captain Shuggazoom held him. SK looked at peace as he seized the other man to stay something._

"_After all these years…why did you come back to me?" SK breathed._

"_What do you think, Aki?" The old man sobbed._

"_Aki…I haven't been called that in over 40 years…"_

"_I'm so sorry…"_

"_No. Don't apologize to me; Clayton….the fault was mine."_

The witch went wild with rage. "Why is that old fool man touching my king?! He should be killing that senile old fool!"

Denise shook her head. "Shut up and pay close attention. The next words out of his mouth are important!" she hissed.

Valina frowned even more and stayed silent. She didn't like being bossed around, especially by Denise, but she was oddly curious like a child curious about something they haven't seen before.

"_Aki--" Captain Shuggazoom sobbed before the dying king grabbed his face and made him look him in his eyes. Black tears fell from the fallen king as his armor fell bit by bit from his body._

"_Don't say another word, my lost love. I've waited 40 years to see your face again. Now I can goodbye to you with no regrets."_

"_N-NO!"_

"LOST LOVE!?" Valina eyes got wide and in that instance her heart seemed to break into a million pieces. This was the truth that everyone had been trying to get her to see. She stumbled back the tears welling up in her eyes.

"No...it's impossible! He can't love him! HE CAN'T LOVE HIM!"

"_I love you, Clayton Carrington. You are my only true love….now and forever. Finally…I am…free."_

_With that, The Skeleton King was dead. His body became ash and swirled around the old man as the grief-stricken Hyperforce and Mandarin watched helplessly._

"_AKIHITO!!"_

Image Ends

Denise Defoe turned to the horrified woman. "Well...does that finally explain things for you?"

Valina turned and she ran. She ran as hard as her legs would carry her even if she didn't know where she was heading; she ran until her legs gave out and she just sobbed bringing her legs up and buried her face in them. She was in dream Park, where Krinkle and Milton happened to be out towards a morning walk. Krinkle, who had seen Valina run in the park in tears, carefully approached her.

"V? V...what happened in the tower?"

"Don't get too close to her Gyrus, tick-tock." Milton warned him. "A sobbing witch is still an evil witch."

"Shut-up, Milton!" Gyrus snapped at him, "Valina...please...what did Denise show you in the tower?" He, along with Milton and Ashley knew that Denise planned on showing Valina what happened to Skeleton King. They were sworn not to tell the witch anything prior to today. Gyrus knelt in front of her and tried to reach out for her to comfort her. Milton scowled, keeping his mouth shut.

Valina quickly pulled away and stood up brushing her dress off before she began to walk away. She looked quite heartbroken.

"I…I don't want to talk about it right now, Gyrus. Not even time can heal a broken heart."

Gyrus followed her, gathering his courage. "Valina, please...don't push me away! I'm...I'm your friend! If you'll let me..." he pleaded.

Milton huffed. "I take it you finally learned the truth about Lord Skeleton King."

Valina stopped and screamed at Milton, "SHUT UP!"

"Bloody harpy, tick-tock!!" Milton screamed back, "I HOPE YOU'RE MISERABLE AND ALONE IN THE AFTERLIFE!!"

"Stop it, Milton!" Gyrus snapped, going over and pushing him.

"HOW CAN YOU DEFEND THAT BITCH?!"

Krinkle was at a loss for words...he couldn't tell them the truth.

Valina snarled and walked up to Milton and punched him as hard as she could. Despite looking dainty, she had a mean punch. Afterwards she turned around and stomped off. Milton lay on the street, not stirring. Gyrus left him there and went to Kayos Tower to confront Denise.

OXOXO

"What did you show Valina in the crystal?!"

"I showed her the truth, Gyrus." Denise sighed, "What else could I do? She needed to know the truth about the man she thought she loved."

"You could have shown her something else, Denise! You've lived with her, you know her, just as your mother knows everyone in this place! Why did you hurt her like that?!" Gyrus was in tears at this point, but he didn't care. All that mattered to him at this point was justice for Valina.

"I'm only doing my job, Gyrus. Sure, she is heartbroken now but she will get over it just like you did. Just give her some space and be her friend. She needs that more than a lover."

"You job sucks, Denise. You pretty much ruined even the possibility of a friendship with her!" Gyrus snarled. "You think it was easy for me to get over my dreams and hopes crushed by my own limitations?! You know nothing about me, then!" He turned away and fought the urge to sob.

"If you're so worried about her, then go talk to her Gyrus. Tell her how you feel…how you REALLY feel. I'm sorry. Please excuse me." Denis sighed, walking off.

"Thanks a fucking lot." He shouted after her.

OXOXO

She slammed the door when she got there. Not giving a damn about her punishment, she found a lighter and proceeded to burn anything within her rage-filled grasp. The room was a mess of books and charred remains of Denise's clothing when she was finished. Few things were left untouched by the witch. She lay sobbing on the bed, crying into the sheets.

"Geez...what did Denise show you at Kayos Tower to piss you off enough to burn half the place?" Ashley asked her, stepping over the wreck. She took a seat on the armchair, falling on her ass as it crumbled. The witch couldn't help but let out a snort and tried not to laugh at the red-head falling on her ass lifting her head up.

"You bitch. Excuse me then...you know, V," Ashley began, standing up. Instead of being a bitch towards Valina, Ashley sounded serious and loving, "There's nothing that eases the pain of heartbreak and stress like marking my skin. You're...you're the only one that knows that, Valina. I don't even tell Denise about it. I promise you it'll provide some relief from the pain..." Ashley promised.

"It sounds like a cheap excuse."

"Well, you can always jump in the Void. I gotta tell you, Valina, going through the Void is a bitch. It's a worse fate than death and going to Hell."

"Oh, and existing in this pit knowing that the man I love loves another man isn't a fate worse than death?!"

"Feeling pain and heartbreak is worlds better than feeling nothing. I survived the Void, and I fell in it by accident. Imagine feeling nothing, stripped, ravaged on all levels and driven to eternal insanity where nothing makes sense, not even in your head."

Ashley's green eyes became red and looking into Valina's fuchsia eyes intently. "Please believe that what I'm offering is to help you."

Valina just looked shocked, unable to turn her eyes away. _This pain in the ass was being...nice?!_ She didn't know what to think anymore. Everything that she had in life—her powers, her actions, her beliefs—meant nothing anymore. She left lost. She knew nothing else but of Skeleton King and now finding out that he held feelings for another, she really didn't know him. There was nothing for her, even if she did return to the living world. She felt nothing and at the time, Ashley's suggestion of 'marking; herself seemed the only plausible solution. After the intense stare down, Ashley's eyes became green again and Valina seemed to be in a slight trance.

"Valina?" Ashley asked her.

The former witch responded, quietly, "I don't know about this marking my body but I guess it's worth a try. What do I do?"

A dark smile framed Ashley's lips, revealing her demonic nature. The skull sorceress was hers now.

OXOXO

Note: Please don't kill me, Malina/SKalina fans! Also, a very big thank you to MiniMaloMyotismon10 for helping me write this chapter. vv


	5. Budding Friendship

OXOXO

_Overall Disclaimer: _KoDraCan Productions disclaims the Super Robot…oh, screw it- We disclaims SRMTHFG (!). I repeat, we do NOT own, distribute, produce, or sell this franchise for profit or ratings. The following document is a fan-based piece of literature intended for entertainment purposes only, and should be regarded as such. Ciro Neili and the Jetix division of Disney own this franchise.

_Overall Claimer:_ KoDraCan Productions claim all rights to the fictional place Harkening Square and all non-canon fictional characters that are NOT part of the SRMTHFG canon.

OXOXO

_Warning:_ This story contains the following themes that should be regarded with caution before reading. If you do not approve of the following, then we kindly ask you not read this story in the first place. The following themes are:

OUT OF CHARACTERNESS

Heterosexual Romance

Homosexual Romance

Hurt/Comfort

Foul Language

References to Self-Harm

Reference to Some Religion

ALTERNATE UNVERSE

Pairing(s): eventual Gyrus Krinkle/Valina; eventual Alchemist/Captain Shuggazoom

_PROCEED WITH CAUTION, OR GET OUT OF DODGE!! YOU WERE WARNED!_

OXOXO

Notes: If you're going to leave a review, don't bitch at me about

A) The fact that I'm pairing Krinkle and Valina and

B) Any possible occurrences of OOC-ness. That's covered in the warning.

Also, Scrapperton from 'Magnetic Menace' and other episodes is known as Milton Remington in this story. He became human when he died.

OXOXO

_**The After Life Chronicles**_

OXOXO

OXOXO

_Chapter Five: Budding Friendship and the Return of the Alchemist_

OXOXO

A few months passed after the incident at Kayos Tower. Valina didn't speak to anyone and ventured out to other parts of Harkening Square more. She avoided Denise when possible and ignored the calls coming into her personal communication device. She even dressed differently, wearing pants and long-sleeved garments (either black or gray) and her hair was in one single ponytail. When she wasn't working, she stayed in her room.

One day off, Valina left her room and went to Harkening Library to lose herself in the many books there. She had been meaning to go to the Library for some time. As she reached up for an alchemy book, she found out someone on the other side had a hold of it too. A man with raven hair and mismatched red and blue eyes was holding the book as well. He wore spectacles that were on his pointy nose.

"Oh, I'm sorry." The man smiled, "Were you going to read this as well?" He asked.

Valina gasped, she knew this man, it was the man she once thought she loved but she kept her cool not wanting to make a scene. She also realized that her marked arm was exposed. She quickly covered it up and blurted out, "Yes... I'm quite interested in alchemy. You can have it if you want it."

"Oh, I've read this book before. You can have it. I'm waiting for news about a loved one of mine. He's to come to Harkening Square sometime today. Oh! My name is Akihito Neili. And you?"

"You…you don't recognize me at all?" Valina asked, fighting tears.

"No, I'm afraid I don't. I've spent about…oh, forty or so years here and the faces come and stay or go into the Void. You look like a recent occupant to Harkening Square. Sorry, but I honestly don't recognize you."

_He doesn't recognize me after all! Even unintentionally, he's cruel!_ "That's…that's alright. My name is Valina Suenko. I'd be glad to go with you there. I…I could use the company. I was on my way over there to sit and read anyways."

"It's no an inconvenience?"

"No, not at all."

"Thank you!" Akihito blushed.

At Harkening Square

Valina and Akihito waited for the names to be displayed on the giant teleprompter in the center of the area. Akihito looked nervous, fidgeting with the cuffs on his long sleeved shirt.

"…Th-thank you for coming with me, Valina...I hope he sees me..."

Valina smiled and was reading a romance novel at the moment before looking up. _God…even as a human he's handsome._ "I'm sure he will. You shouldn't be so nervous! You're wiggling like a spring chicken. "

He let out a soft laugh at the comment and gave her a sweet smile, which she returned before bookmarking her spot in the book. Then the name Clayton Carrington came up on Harkening Square's teleprompter. Akihito looked scared as he and Valina searched the crowds. Finally, they spotted a lone brown-haired man.

"Cl-Clayton!" Akihito called out him.

"...Aki?"

"Yes…yes it's me!"

"AKIHITO!"

Valina nearly jumped out of her skin at the sight of the other man, he looked quite young and handsome. She even scooted out of the way just in case the other man glomped the poor Alchemist.

Akihito ran into Clayton arms and sobbed. Her heart broke once more.

"I missed you too, Al." Clayton smiled.

"Clay-kun..." Akihito sobbed, kissing him over and over again. Clayton noticed Valina and freaked.

"YOU!? You're here?! They let evil people like you in here?!"

"Please don't yell; you're hurting my ears. We all come here after death. The good and the bad… here, we can atone for our sins."

The young woman spotted Milton sporting a very bad black eye and giggled. She actually giggled!

"Clayton? This is my new friend--" Akihito began before Clayton stopped him.

"I know who she is, Akihito...and I don't like her, atonement or not..." Clayton snarled, holding Akihito close to him.

"Please…Mr. Carrington. I have no magic here. I lost it when I…died. I'm trying my damn best to atone for what I did."

"Please, Clayton. Give the girl a chance." Akihito pleaded.

"…Fine, Aki…she gets ONE chance."

"Oh look there's my...um, friend, Gyrus." She said, waving to the fast approaching Krinkle.

Gyrus's heart fluttered at the mention of his name. He ran to see Valina. He paused and bashfully played with his fingers, unsure of how to respond to her.

"Hey...you okay?" Krinkle asked her.

"Yeah…I'm fine." Valina waved off.

"I've been calling your extension for months, and I never see you around anymore!" Gyrus began, "I was so worried about you, V, right after--"

"GYRUS, this is my new friend Akihito Neili and his…boyfriend, Clayton Carrington."Valina interrupted, not wanted to bring up the incident, "Clayton, Akihito…this is Gyrus Krinkle."

Gyrus stopped in mid-sentence. "Wait…Clayton Carrington?! You're the rich guy that went missing for over forty years! Everyone in Shuggazoom High Society knows who you are! You're the face of technical industrialization!"

"Wow…I was that famous?" Clayton blushed, "Did people actually realize that I was missing?"

"YES! The police spent twenty-five years trying to solve your disappearance! Any information leading up to the discovery of you or your body was worth millions! Well, it would be billions by now. Those business smarts of yours are the most valuable asset that all the big industries want."

"…Gee, guess I was missed. You're a tech man, am I right?"

"Y-yes!" Gyrus gasped, "I'm a mechanical genius! You give me metal, I'll make a masterpiece!"

Akihito chuckled as Gyrus and Clayton talked. He had managed to slip out of Clayton's protective grasp and went back to Valina's side.

"How adorable this man is!" Akihito laughed as Clayton and Krinkle overheard him, "Is he is your boyfriend, Valina?"

Valina fell over, her feet twitching sporadically in the air. She regained composure shortly after.

"N-no, Akihito…Gyrus is a really, really good friend…" Valina admitted, giving the man a soft gaze as appreciation. Krinkle's face was tomato red at the statement.  
"I…I am?"

Akihito and Clayton looked at one another.

"Clayton, I'd like to get something to drink. There's much I need to explain to you about this place."

"Sure, Aki."

Akihito took the younger man's hand and led them away from Valina and Krinkle, but not before he gave his after-life extension to Valina, telling her to call him anytime. This left an awkward gap in the conversation.

"…Did you really mean it?" He finally asked her.

"…Mean what?" she asked him.

"That you consider me your friend?"

Valina looked into the man's ebony eyes. It would have been so easy to reject him in the past, but this time, she just couldn't bring herself to be spiteful towards Gyrus. His eyes screamed that he cared about her and although she'd never admit it, she needed someone to care for her.

"Yes…you are my friend, Gyrus."

Krinkle's smile wasn't laced with lovesickness or fangirlism like it normally would have had. It was a thankful, grateful grin with a light blush to his cheeks. "C-Can I take you out for some coffee at the View?"

"…Actually, I would like that. Thank you."

OXOXO

End Note: There are some things I need to clarfiy abit the reunion scene with Al and Clay: Clay died of old age, but becasue he was young At heart, he was brought to Harkening as a young man. Same case with Al. I had it so that whan he becasme SK, he was explled from his own body and ended up in Harkening. Please don't murder me for the reunion scene with the Alchemist and Clayton. Can it be? Is Valina warming up to poor Krinkle at last? And what about the marks on her arm? All these questions and more in the next installment of 'The After-Life Chronicles'!


	6. Turnabout Festival

OXOXO

_Overall Disclaimer: _KoDraCan Productions disclaims the Super Robot…oh, screw it- We disclaims SRMTHFG (!). I repeat, we do NOT own, distribute, produce, or sell this franchise for profit or ratings. The following document is a fan-based piece of literature intended for entertainment purposes only, and should be regarded as such. Ciro Neili and the Jetix division of Disney own this franchise.

_Overall Claimer:_ KoDraCan Productions claim all rights to the fictional place Harkening Square and all non-canon fictional characters that are NOT part of the SRMTHFG canon.

OXOXO

_Warning:_ This story contains the following themes that should be regarded with caution before reading. If you do not approve of the following, then we kindly ask you not read this story in the first place. The following themes are:

OUT OF CHARACTERNESS

Heterosexual Romance

Homosexual Romance

Hurt/Comfort

Foul Language

References to Self-Harm

Reference to Some Religion

ALTERNATE UNVERSE

Pairing(s): eventual Gyrus Krinkle/Valina; eventual Alchemist/Captain Shuggazoom

_PROCEED WITH CAUTION, OR GET OUT OF DODGE!! YOU WERE WARNED!_

OXOXO

Notes: If you're going to leave a review, don't bitch at me about A) The fact that I'm pairing Krinkle and Valina and B) Any possible occurrences of OOC-ness. That's covered in the warning.

Also, Scrapperton from 'Magnetic Menace' and other episodes is known as Milton Remington in this story. He became human when he died.

OXOXO

_**The After Life Chronicles**_

OXOXO

OXOXO

_Chapter Six: Turnabout Festival_

OXOXO

Coffee at the View turned into early evening movies at the theater, which evolved into dinners at Lake Vista Lodgings, which ended with walks in Dream Park. Valina was starting to realize that there was so much more to Gyrus that she originally thought. He didn't stutter when he talked to her, he finally told jokes and stories that she would laugh at, and he was actually a really decent guy who stood up for her, often at the expense of getting his own ass kicked.

She looked in the mirror, readying herself for a special outing this evening. Clayton had consented to going to the Turnabout Festival with her, Gyrus, and Akihito. This event was once every two mortal years and was the biggest thing to happen to Harkening Square. Tonight, she finally wore an outfit with some color: A red shirt and a jean skirt she 'borrowed' from Denise. She 'altered' the shirt to a red tank-top. She wore her hair loose, her red-streaked locks framing her face. Knee-high black stiletto boots (another item raided from Denise's side of the closet) completed her outfit. She realized that the detailed markings on her arms were still visible. Although her budding friendship with Krinkle was making her brand her arms less, she was still doing it and carving more intricate designs in her arms and now on her thighs.

_Damn that Ashley! She told me the marks wouldn't show up after four hours! How am I supposed to hide these NOW?!_

She frantically raided Denise's side of the closet for another shirt, only to discover Denise's matching jean jacket with her jean skirt. Valina grabbed the jacket and put it on. A knock on the door was heard.

"V? It's us! Are you ready?" Gyrus asked.

She opened the door, shocked to find not only Gyrus, Akihito and Clayton, but also Milton and Ashley. Valina still had some resentment towards Milton, but after that sucker punch months ago, he had nothing negative to say anymore. (At least not to her face.)

"V? Is that you?" Gyrus asked his eyes widening at the sight of Valina in a skirt.

"Of course it's me. Who else lives here?" Valina huffed.

"…Aren't those Denise's clothes?" Ashley asked her.

"Let's just go already. I promised your mother I'd sing at the festival." Valina muttered.

"Valina, it's warm enough for you without a jacket--" Akihito began.

"Can we just go, please?" Valina suddenly asked.

"Okay, okay…don't be so touchy about your outfit. Clayton sighed.

"Either way, you look beautiful, V." Gyrus smiled, blushing.

"Th-thank you, Gyrus." Valina said, blushing.

The Turnabout Festival was a fair that ran along the main street of Harkening Square. There were costumes, foods, street performances and all sorts of games and miniature celebrations from various planets of the deceased. At the end of the street was the performance stage, where the farthermost beach was. Music of all kinds blared from all directions. The group of six walked right in the middle of the End of the Year Dance, a casual dance for all couples.

"…Did we just walk right into a casual ballroom waltz?" Clayton asked, amused at the sight.

"Apparently…say…how good is your dancing?" Akihito asked him.

"My what—HEY!"

Akihito grabbed Clayton and led him into the crowd. Valina looked heartbroken at the sight, until she felt Gyrus tap her on the shoulder.

"Um…you wanna dance?"

"S-Sure."

Krinkle took her hand and waltzed with her, blending into the crowd.

"You're not a bad dancer…for a mortal."

"Don't forget, V. You're mortal too."

"Don't remind me."

"V…did you ever wanted to be a normal woman?"

"Gyrus, we've talked about this. My whole life was for…him."

"It still hurts for you to say his name, doesn't it?"

"Sh-shut up."

"Answer my question first."

"No, I had no desire to be a normal woman. Why would I want to be defenseless and petty like the other women in Shuggazoom?"

"I doubt you'd be weak as a normal woman. You're a strong woman, V. You deserve a normal life, a family, friends," Gyrus began before uttering softly, "…and a good man."

"Wait, what was that least part?"

"N-nothing, V."

"…riiiight. The song's over. I have to get ready."

"S-sure, V. I'll root ya on in the crowd!"

OXOXO

"Hey, Tech Man." Clayton called out to Gyrus. He, Akihito, Clayton and Milton were at the sake booth, drinking as the girls were getting ready for the end-of-the-night performance.

"Yes?"

"…Weren't you gonna tell her how you feel tonight at the festival?" Clayton asked him.

"I don't know what you mean." Krinkle lied.

"You're in love with Valina." Clayton stated. "It's obvious to everyone but Valina."

Gyrus spat out his sake.

"Whoa, whoa! That's a bit much, Clayton!" Akihito chastised.

"Oh don't act embarrassed. I can see it in your eyes, Gyrus." Clayton huffed.

"Well, that…and I may have leaked it to them, tick-tock." Milton admitted.

"You bastard! You said you'd never tell!" Gyrus shouted to Milton.

"Well that was before the bitch sucker-punched me!"

"Don't call her a bitch!" Gyrus threatened.

"GENTELMEN! Easy! This is to be a joyous occasion, remember?" Akihito sighed.

Milton added, "Ashley informed us that Valina finally consentes to perform. She's going to sing a song Vesper wrote."

"Yes, I've been told she had a beautiful singing voice." Akihito smiled.

"She does…I heard her sing…" Gyrus smiled dreamily.

"See, the man's in love, tick-tock."

"Fucking bite me." Gyrus snorted.

"Sorry, but my back door doesn't swing that way, tick-tock." Milton smirked in response.

"Vesper…that's Ashley's mother, yes?" Akihito asked.

"She's THE big music producer in the afterlife. She's being trying to get V to sing for her club for months. She even offered sweet benefits once her temporary rooming contract with Denise expires next year." Gyrus explained.

"So…where will she live?" Clayton asked.

"Um…actually, I don't know…she talked about living near the beach, but that area's reserved for souls that died naturally or of old age."

"Well, ask her to live near you then. There's a spare house in your zone right across from you." Milton suggested.

"I dunno…"

Denise came up to the men, fuming.

"She stole my clothes!"

"Who?"

"Valina! She stole my clothes! She hates my clothes and yet she steals mine!"

"I thought she didn't have anything else to wear?"

"Whatever. The concert's almost ready to begin. You guys coming?"

"Of course!"

OXOXO

"Ashley?" Vesper called out to her daughter as she took out a thin tube of lipstick.

"Y-Yes, mother?" Ashley responded.

"Has the girl been marking her body like you instructed her to?" Vesper asked.

"Yes…she's having a hard time covering them up lately. She gave me an earful about it." Ashley answered.

"That's to be expected. No matter…once she sings the song, my plan will be complete…" Vesper smiled, applying the lipstick to her full lips.

"Mom, are you sure she's the one?"

"I'm sure of it ever since I heard her sing. Her voice is the one."

"Mom…I actually feel bad about doing this to her." Ashley admitted, leaning against the door.

"Why do you care about her now? She's a bitch towards your precious Denise and ignorant of that mortal's feelings towards her."

Ashley's cheeks grew red when her mother mentioned Denise. "Denise is just a friend, mom! The mortal-I mean, Gyrus is a decent guy and he's a friend of mine as well. He'll never get over it if anything happened to Valina. I mean, she's getting over her Skeleton King and he's--"

"Enough! We've waited twenty years for this to happen, Ashley. You're not backing out of this because you have second thoughts. You're a full-blooded demon, for crying out loud. ACT like one." Vesper snarled. Her tube of lipstick was melted from her outburst.

"…Yes, mother." The younger red-head sighed in defeat.

"And SMILE, this is a glorious night for us!!" Vesper purred cupping her daughters chin with one hand.

"I gotta get something before the show starts, mom. I'll be back."

"Don't be long!" Vesper cooed.

OXOXO

"Ashley? You look down. What's wrong?" Gyrus asked Ashley as she walked out of the backstage area.

"Oh, it's just you…can we talk a bit?" Ashley asked him.

"S-sure, Ash."

"...It's about Valina…" Ashely admitted.


	7. Sparkling Angel

OXOXO

_Overall Disclaimer: _KoDraCan Productions disclaims the Super Robot…oh, screw it- We disclaims SRMTHFG (!). I repeat, we do NOT own, distribute, produce, or sell this franchise for profit or ratings. The following document is a fan-based piece of literature intended for entertainment purposes only, and should be regarded as such. Ciro Neili and the Jetix division of Disney own this franchise.

Special Disclaimer: The song performed in this chapter is Within Temptations "Angels"

_Overall Claimer:_ KoDraCan Productions claim all rights to the fictional place Harkening Square and all non-canon fictional characters that are NOT part of the SRMTHFG canon.

OXOXO

_Warning:_ This story contains the following themes that should be regarded with caution before reading. If you do not approve of the following, then we kindly ask you not read this story in the first place. The following themes are:

OUT OF CHARACTERNESS

Heterosexual Romance

Homosexual Romance

Hurt/Comfort

Foul Language

References to Self-Harm

Reference to Some Religion

ALTERNATE UNVERSE

Pairing(s): eventual Gyrus Krinkle/Valina; eventual Alchemist/Captain Shuggazoom

_PROCEED WITH CAUTION, OR GET OUT OF DODGE!! YOU WERE WARNED!_

OXOXO

Notes: If you're going to leave a review, don't bitch at me about

A) The fact that I'm pairing Krinkle and Valina and

B) Any possible occurrences of OOC-ness. That's covered in the warning.

Also, Scrapperton from 'Magnetic Menace' and other episodes is known as Milton Remington in this story. (He became human when he died.)

OXOXO

_**The After Life Chronicles**_

OXOXO

OXOXO

_Chapter Seven: Sparkling Angel_

OXOXO

"I never thought that I've be in front of the lot of you, wearing this outfit and about to sing. After being pestered by nameless individuals, I decided to sing this song that the ever-gracious Vesper found." Valina began as a roaring crowd greeted her.

Vesper waved to the Valina, making her sigh in defeat.

_Sparkling angel I believed  
You were my savior in my time of need.  
Blinded by faith I couldn't hear  
All the whispers, the warnings so clear.  
I see the angels,  
I'll lead them to your door.  
There's no escape now,  
No mercy no more.  
No remorse cause I still remember  
The smile when you tore me apart._

As that moment, something was off in Valina's appearance, her black wing busted out from her back, fully developed.

_You took my heart,  
Deceived me right from the start.  
You showed me dreams,  
I wished they'd turn into real.  
You broke your promise and made me realize.  
It was all just a lie._

Her halo was more visible than ever and the marks on her arm glowed. The Sing-Sphere she wore went pitch black instead of the blue it should have been.

"What's happening to Valina?" Akihito asked, growing concerned.

_Sparkling angel, I couldn't see  
Your dark intentions, your feelings for me.  
Fallen angel, tell me why?  
What is the reason, the thorn in your eye?_

Gyrus began to push through the crowd, followed by Akihito, Denise and Clayton.

"Something's very wrong with Valina." Gyrus realized.

"Tell her to stop singing!" Denise offered.

"I don't think she can!" Akihito replied.

_I see the angels,  
I'll lead them to your door  
There's no escape now  
No mercy no more  
No remorse cause I still remember  
The smile when you tore me apart_

Something was indeed wrong with the former skull sorceress. As she sang, the night sky began to turn into a black hole with foreboding clouds circling inside of it. Icy winds blew in and crisscrossed with one another as they exited the hole in the sky.

"WHAT IS THAT?!" The frightened dead souls began to gasp.

"That's the Void!"

This led to panic in the crowds below. Hordes of dead souls began to run to avoid the Void. The unlucky souls that were caught in the crosshairs of the winds were doomed to be sucked in the Void.

"I thought the Void couldn't move!"

_You took my heart,  
deceived me right from the start.  
You showed me dreams,  
I wished they'd turn into real.  
You broke the promise and made me realize.  
It was all just a lie._

"I don't care if it can move! It's heading right for Valina! I gotta get to her!" Gyrus called out, continuing forward.

"Gyrus, NO! You'll never survive the Void's pull!" Milton warned him.

"I don't care! I'm not gonna stand here and let anything HAPPEN to her! I LOVE HER!"

_Could have been forever.  
Now we have reached the end._

She felt her heart break with each note, cascading into smaller pieces. The markings on her arms and thighs were yanked from her body, leaving no evidence of their appearance on her, but shredding most of the outfit she wore. _So, my afterlife is a waste of time after all. The Void's come to take me to Hell or Nothingness…wherever I belong. _

"VALINA!"

The witch turned her head and saw Gyrus bravely fending off the gusts of wind cutting his body deeply. His eyes were wild, focused only in her and not the immense pain in his body.

"…Gyrus?"

"YOU HAVE GOT TO STOP SINGING! PLEASE STOP SINGING!"

"What the point, Gyrus?! The Void's come to get me and I'm through fighting the obvious!"

"WHAT OBVIOUS!?"

_This world may have failed you,  
It doesn't give you reason why.  
You could have chosen a different path in life._

"NO ONE CARES ABOUT ME IN LIFE OR DEATH! I'M NOTHING! EVEN WITH POWER, I HAD NOTHING! THAT'S THE OBVIOUS!"

"You're wrong, Valina…you do matter to someone in the afterlife!"

"What the HELL are you--"

"I CARE ABOUT YOU!

Valina was stunned.

"I care about you, Valina. Didn't you realize it after all those months we hung out together? When I would call you? Send you gifts just because? Listened to you when you cried and never once asked why? I care about you. You're…you're my friend and it HURTS me to see you like this."

"You'll never truly know me."

"I know what Ashley told you to do your body. You've been hurting yourself and hiding from everyone around you. It's all because of HIM. You deserve better than him, Valina."

"SHUT-UP!"

"NO! I've been too quiet about how I feel about you for too long! I don't want to lose you to the Void!

I LOVE YOU!"

Everyone that was still in Harkening Square witnessing this gasped, even Ashley and Vesper. Despite coughing up blood, being in unimaginable pain and bleeding, Gyrus was still standing and facing Valina. His eyes were filled with tears.

"I love you…I've loved you ever since I saw you in tears at Dream Park almost a year ago. I love you, Valina. Without you here in the afterlife, it's not much of a life without you in it…please…I love you, Valina."

The Void grew calmer and eventually dissipated, leaving a clear night sky at last. Standing on the stage was a bleeding Gyrus and a sobbing, near-nude Valina. He held her close and promised to never let her go.

_The smile when you tore me apart._

_You took my heart,  
Deceived me right from the start.  
You showed me dreams,  
I wished they'd turn into real.  
You broke your promise and made me realize.  
It was all just a lie._

They stayed like that until they passed out amidst the cheering crowds. Milton and Akihito ran to them and with Clayton and Denise's help, they carried them off of the stage.


	8. Ashley's True Colors

OXOXO

_Overall Disclaimer: _KoDraCan Productions disclaims the Super Robot…oh, screw it- We disclaims SRMTHFG (!). I repeat, we do NOT own, distribute, produce, or sell this franchise for profit or ratings. The following document is a fan-based piece of literature intended for entertainment purposes only, and should be regarded as such. Ciro Neili and the Jetix division of Disney own this franchise.

_Overall Claimer:_ KoDraCan Productions claim all rights to the fictional place Harkening Square and all non-canon fictional characters that are NOT part of the SRMTHFG canon.

OXOXO

_Warning:_ This story contains the following themes that should be regarded with caution before reading. If you do not approve of the following, then we kindly ask you not read this story in the first place. The following themes are:

OUT OF CHARACTERNESS

Heterosexual Romance

Homosexual Romance

Hurt/Comfort

Foul Language

References to Self-Harm

Reference to Some Religion

ALTERNATE UNIVERSE

Pairing(s): eventual Gyrus Krinkle/Valina; eventual Alchemist/Captain Shuggazoom

_PROCEED WITH CAUTION, OR GET OUT OF DODGE!! YOU WERE WARNED!_

OXOXO

Notes: If you're going to leave a review, don't bitch at me about

A) The fact that I'm pairing Krinkle and Valina and

B) Any possible occurrences of OOC-ness. That's covered in the warning.

Also, Scrapperton from 'Magnetic Menace' and other episodes is known as Milton Remington in this story. (He became human when he died.)

OXOXO

_**The After Life Chronicles**_

OXOXO

OXOXO

_Chapter Eight: Ashley's True Colors_

OXOXO

The group was at the Harkening Healing Center awaiting news on Gyrus and Valina. Upon admittance, the healers stated that both had serious injuries, Gyrus more so that Valina. Fearful that Valina's emotions could trigger another opening in the Void, the staff insisted that she was to be moved into the psychiatric treatment and be further studied until Avon could arrive and personally investigate. Krinkle suffered blood loss, minor brain damage and several broken bones. He was also in a coma. Devastated, Milton stayed at Krinkle's beside as an equally devastated Akihito, Ashley, Denise and Clayton were right outside.

"…It's my fault." Ashley began, sobbing.

"…What do you mean it's your fault?" Denis asked her, trying to comfort her.

"You couldn't have known all of that was gonna happen…right?" Clayton asked.

Ashley nodded in shame. "I knew about everything except how crazy Gyrus was going to be in order to save her."

"..Why didn't you tell anyone, Ashley?!" Akihito demanded.

"It was my mother's idea. She wanted Valina's singing to activate the sing sphere linked to the Void. She also wanted Valina to sacrifice herself to make the Void come under my mother's control. That's why she kept pestering Valina."

"She was hoping Valina was insane enough to join her cause." Clayton gasped.

"When V didn't want to be a pop idol for her, my mother decided to use her in another way."

"…Her love for you, Akihito." Denise realized.

"HER WHAT?!" Clayton shouted.

"She was in love with you where you were…Skeleton King. She worshipped you."

"Obviously."

"She was in love with…my dark half? Most of my original sub-consciousness was intact when I was expelled from my darker self! My true being has been here for forty years!!"

"She didn't know that. Somehow, my mother knew. A part of your original personality, albeit a small part, was still inside of him."

"…That's true…that part of my mind was with him until recently. It's only recently I recall what my darker self has been doing on Shuggazoom…"

"Although you've been here for forty years, Valina recognized you when you met her for the first time. Even when you're human in front of our eyes, she sees SK in her eyes when she looks at you."

"Then Vesper was aware of what I going to show her when I brought her to Kayos Tower."

"Vesper knew that Valina would be devastated when she found out that you and Clayton Carrington were lovers."

" It was up to me to sway her by any means. Marking herself with those symbols that came off her body made her easier to control and was supposed to mark her as the sacrifice. If Gyrus came in a second too late, Valina would be no more. The only person I told anyone about Valina branding herself until now was Gyrus."

"_Ashley? You look down. What's wrong?" Gyrus asked Ashley as she walked out of the backstage area._

"_Oh, it's just you…can we talk a bit?" Ashley asked him._

"_S-sure, Ash."_

"_...It's about Valina…"_

"_Wh-what?! Is she alright? Is someone hurting her?"_

"_No, lover boy…Valina isn't being haggled by some stud."_

"_O-Of course not! Why would I think a thing like that?"_

"_Gyrus, listen to me: V's been doing something to herself for the past few months since the blow-over at Kayos."_

"_She…she's been hurting herself?"_

"_There are marks along her arms…and she tells me a few on her thighs."_

"…_.Why didn't she tell me?"_

"_You can't tell her that I told you."  
"Why the hell not?! She's my friend; I have a right to see if she's alright."_

"…_See her after the show then."_

"…_Is there something ELSE you wanna tell me?!"_

"_N-No…that was all…"_

"…You talked Valina into hurting herself." Denise realized.

"…Yes."

"Why, Ashley?!"

"I told you, Denise. It was all in my mother's master plan to overthrow your mother and rule Harkening Square, all in the name of the Demon Realm."

"…You're a demon?! All these years of friendship and you're a goddamn DEMON?!"

"…I'm so sorry, Denise. I really do like you and enjoyed being with you."

"DON'T YOU DARE APOLOGIZE TO ME! Apologize to Valina and the family of the innocent souls you trapped in the Void! Apologize to Gyrus who's in a coma right now from saving the woman he loves!" Denise slapped her across the face, tears fell from her eyes.

"…Denise. I hope one day you can forgive me."

With that, Ashley disappeared into thin air, leaving a heartbroken half angel in her wake at two equally stunned men.


	9. What Now?

OXOXO

_Overall Disclaimer: _KoDraCan Productions disclaims the Super Robot…oh, screw it- We disclaims SRMTHFG (!). I repeat, we do NOT own, distribute, produce, or sell this franchise for profit or ratings. The following document is a fan-based piece of literature intended for entertainment purposes only, and should be regarded as such. Ciro Neili and the Jetix division of Disney own this franchise.

_Overall Claimer:_ KoDraCan Productions claim all rights to the fictional place Harkening Square and all non-canon fictional characters that are NOT part of the SRMTHFG canon.

OXOXO

_Warning:_ This story contains the following themes that should be regarded with caution before reading. If you do not approve of the following, then we kindly ask you not read this story in the first place. The following themes are:

OUT OF CHARACTERNESS

Heterosexual Romance

Homosexual Romance

Hurt/Comfort

Foul Language

References to Self-Harm

Reference to Some Religion

ALTERNATE UNIVERSE

Pairing(s): eventual Gyrus Krinkle/Valina; eventual Alchemist/Captain Shuggazoom

_PROCEED WITH CAUTION, OR GET OUT OF DODGE!! YOU WERE WARNED!_

OXOXO

Notes: If you're going to leave a review, don't bitch at me about

A) The fact that I'm pairing Krinkle and Valina and

B) Any possible occurrences of OOC-ness. That's covered in the warning.

Also, Scrapperton from 'Magnetic Menace' and other episodes is known as Milton Remington in this story. (He became human when he died.)

OXOXO

_**The After Life Chronicles**_

OXOXO

_Chapter Nine: To Save Her_

OXOXO

"…Now what, Denise?" Clayton sighed.

"Vesper will certainly try to use Valina again. She's not safe with you." Akihito said.  
"I know that, Akihito, but I can't do anything until my mother reaches a verdict." Denise replied.

"A verdict?! Like a trial?! The poor girl had no control over her actions during the Turnabout Festival! Your mother can't place her under arrest!" Akihito shouted.

"I know you care about her, Akihito, but it WAS Valina that manipulated the Void and somehow made it mobile, endangering not only innocent souls but herself, the seraphs and cherubs. The Void took several souls with it, Akihito. That cannot be forgiven so easily. That's a serious offense here in Harkening Square and carries a severe punishment."

"Come on, Valina's already in the crazy ward. There's not a lot they can do to her anymore." Clayton offered.

"Clayton!" Akihito snapped.

"It's true!" He retorted.

"Shhh, here comes my mother."

Avon walked up to the worried threesome and shook her head sadly.

"Denise, I've some disheartening news."

"Yes, mother?"

"Valina Suenko is no longer under your care. The contract binding her to you has been voided."

"Somehow, I was hoping that was good news after it expired." Denise sighed.

"In light of events on this day, I'm placing Valina in Ground Zero of the Awaken Asylum until further notice and further investigation on the matter."

"Mother! You can't do that!"

"Is Ground Zero bad?" Clayton asked her.

"Valina will go insane for sure! She'll try to kill herself in Ground Zero. We don't know if the Void will activate if she continues to harm herself."Denise stated.

"That is a good point to consider." Avon said thoughtfully, "I was informed that the girl had been harming herself."

"Please High Mistress! The events that happened at the festival were not Valina's intentions! She was being manipulated by Vesper!" Akihito pleaded.

"…That may be true, and Valina may be your and my daughter's friend, but she must be treated as a felon, regardless of the state of her mind or who was controlling her. There are no exceptions, even for Denise. Until you can present evidence that Vesper was beside Valina's access to the Void, Valina will stay in the confines of Ground Zero."

Avon turned away to the devastated three beings, walking away before she turned around one last time to say, "You better hope Valina has a strong will and faith in you all or she will surely die." before leaving.

Akihito grabbed Denise's shoulders and shook her"…Denise, you have to find Ashley. She's the only one that can clear Valina's name."  
"I can't face her knowing what she did!" Denise snapped.

"You still care about her. You didn't tell your mother anything regarding Ashley!" he snarled.  
"She won't face my mother!"  
"THEN WHO WILL, DENISE?! Poor Gyrus is in a coma, we have nothing to pin the incident on Vesper and you're too involved with Ashley to help Valina! If you won't help Valina, then you're going to have to face Gyrus."

"…Gyrus?" Denise gasped.

"When Gyrus wakes up, you have to be the one to tell him that you can't help the woman he loves because of your feelings for Ashley and the fact that she betrayed us." Clayton stated.

"Do you really want to face Gyrus knowing what must be told?" Akihito finished.

"I….I…"

"Don't fucking bother." A new voice said.

They turned around to see Gyrus, latching on to Milton. He was wobbling and looked at Denise with all the hatred in his being.

"Gyrus…how--"

"I woke up five minutes ago."

"Gyrus, please go back to bed. You almost died and you need rest."

"No."

"Gyrus--"

"Don't start, Denise. It's obvious you're choosing that so-called friend Ashley over Valina. That bitch…she knew I love Valina and she didn't even stop her mother from doing that to Valina. Some friend she turned out to be. Some friend you turned out to be."

"I'm sorry."

"Sorry doesn't get Valina out that hell-hole your mother's throwing her in!"

"Gyrus, calm down."

"Gyrus, enough of this. We're only looking out for you, tick-tock." Milton pleaded. Gyrus shoved Milton away and leaned against the walls for support as he walked down the corridor. Milton went after him and dragged him back.

"FORGET ABOUT VALINA! SHE'S NOT WORTH THE EFFORT! She was a heartless bitch in life and not she's a heartbroken, miserable bitch in the afterlife."

"Milton!"

"Shut the fuck up."

"No! You think because you love her she's going to return it, you idiot?! She's not worth it, tick-tock! You're a better man than that to chase after that bloody harpy." Milton said, receiving a punch in the face for his words. Gyrus was proving to be much stronger than he was in life.

"Don't you ever talk about Valina in that way ever again. I've had enough of your mouth about her. You don't know anything about her. As long as I draw breath from this body, I vow to protect her from this point on. If you value my friendship—and this goes to the rest of you--leave me alone, I don't care what any of you say. I'm going to free Valina."

"You don't have to do it alone, Gyrus. Let us help you!"

"…I don't want your help. You're the reason Valina's been hurting herself!"

"Me?! I didn't--"

"No, not you, Akihito Neili, you, as that bastard Skeleton King! She worshiped you and you broke her heart. She went through the trouble of bringing your sorry ass back from the dead and you blasted her to nothing to thank her for it! AND, to further insult her, you turn out to be GAY!"

"Hey fuck you! I don't care if you are his friend, you don't talk to him like that!" Clayton snarled.  
"Fuck you both! I don't need you all to save her! Ashley told me everything that happened to Valina. My testimony will provide evidence. If that doesn't work, I'll bust her out myself!"

"Stop it, just stop it! All of you!"

Denise went up to Gyrus and slapped him across the face. "Stop this, Gyrus! You'll do no such thing in your condition. You can't do anything to help her now. Even if Ashley confided in you at the fair, you don't have any evidence to pin it on her or Vesper."

After saying her piece, Denise just disappeared into thin air, sobbing softly.

Krinkle refused to hear of it. He began to run from them with all the strength left in him.

"Gyrus! Please!" Akihito and Milton pleaded, running after him. Clayton stopped Akihito.

"Screw him! If he wants to save his imaginary girlfriend, let him."

"Gyrus and Valina are my friends! I won't let him get killed for nothing! Clayton please….I know you've have differences with Valina in life, but please let that go. Gyrus is a good man and he deserves friends by his side and the woman of his dreams. We have to help Gyrus."

"…Goddammit. Fine, Aki…I'll help you."

"…There's no point in talking him out of saving that bitch now…but I must help him, tick-tock. He's the only person I talk to around this place."

"Milton…I gotta ask: What's the deal with the tick tock thing you do?"

"It's a nervous tick I got when I was alive. I used to be a robot."

"…Aki, you hang out with these people?"

"…Shut-up and let's head home to figure out a plan. If we're going after Gyrus, then we better know what we're up against. Milton, will you be joining us?"

"Yes…tick-tock."

OXOXO

End Notes: (Sighs in dissapointment) This wasn't my favorite chapter writing, folks. I wish there was more I could have done to strengthen it.

If anyone is asking" Wait, they're already dead. How can they die again, Kozue?" Here's an explanation: Yes, they are dead. They no longer exist in the physical plane of reality. In this version of the after-life, they have physical bodies that experience morality. When these bodies are damaged physically or emotionally in Harkening beyond repair, the can either ascend to a higher plane, becoming a being like a seraph or a cherub, or go into the Void. At this point in the story, few know if the Void leads to oblivion or Hell. Taking the Void is usually either a punishment by an offender or souls that tire of living in Harkening Square. Unitl NOW, it's been located far on the edge of Harkening away from innocent souls.


	10. Meet Robyn

OXOXO

_Overall Disclaimer: _KoDraCan Productions disclaims the Super Robot…oh, screw it- We disclaims SRMTHFG (!). I repeat, we do NOT own, distribute, produce, or sell this franchise for profit or ratings. The following document is a fan-based piece of literature intended for entertainment purposes only, and should be regarded as such. Ciro Neili and the Jetix division of Disney own this franchise.

_Overall Claimer:_ KoDraCan Productions claim all rights to the fictional places Harkening Square, Condemnation Acres and all non-canon fictional characters that are NOT part of the SRMTHFG canon.

OXOXO

_Warning:_ This story contains the following themes that should be regarded with caution before reading. If you do not approve of the following, then we kindly ask you not read this story in the first place. The following themes are:

OUT OF CHARACTERNESS

Heterosexual Romance

Homosexual Romance

Hurt/Comfort

Foul Language

References to Self-Harm

Reference to Some Religion

ALTERNATE UNIVERSE

Pairing(s): eventual Gyrus Krinkle/Valina; eventual Alchemist/Captain Shuggazoom

_PROCEED WITH CAUTION, OR GET OUT OF DODGE!! YOU WERE WARNED!_

OXOXO

Notes: If you're going to leave a review, don't bitch at me about

A) The fact that I'm pairing Krinkle and Valina and

B) Any possible occurrences of OOC-ness. That's covered in the warning.

Also, Scrapperton from 'Magnetic Menace' and other episodes is known as Milton Remington in this story. (He became human when he died.)

OXOXO

_**The After Life Chronicles**_

OXOXO

_Chapter Ten: 'Greeting' In Awaken Asylum_

OXOXO

Seven hours went by since she came to the asylum. Valina stayed in a corner, lost, in the fetal position and wearing nothing but a white paper dress. She wore shackles around her bare feet. A collar was around her next, which alerted the guards of her activities within the asylum. They didn't need to worry about her going anywhere. She wasn't moving from her corner anytime soon, at least, not by herself. She thought about Gyrus, more than she thought about what happened at the festival or even escape. He said he loved her. Gyrus loves her?! After the way she ignored him and belittled him?! He still loved her?!

"Hey."

She didn't acknowledge the fallen angel cellmate she was placed with. She continued to be in her position.

"I said, 'hey', you." The cellmate repeated.

Valina looked at her reluctantly. She saw a surprisingly-curvy woman with weathered, frayed wings and a deep, visible scar above her chest. She had brown hair past her shoulders and angry blue eyes. She was dressed in a ragged shirt and jeans. The woman was barefoot as well.

"…What now, Angel?"

The other woman laughed heartily, "Hah! I haven't been an angel in over two hundred years, Pale Lady."

"…T-two hundred years you've BEEN here?!"

"Oh, no…I've been here for about eighty years. You've been here for at least eight hours and already you look like you're gonna crack."

"Leave me alone."

"Sorry, but if you're gonna be in that corner, you better get to talking, Pale Lady. I don't like mopes in here."

Valina sat up and huffed, wishing she had magic. The other woman was clearly more powerful, heavier and considerably crazier than her if she was here for eighty years.

"Fine then."

"That's better. I'm called Robyn."  
"…Valina."

"Hn, you're from a little urban planet called Shuggazoom, right?"

"...how did you know that?"

"The rumor mill runs deep in this place. I knew a real sweet guy from there. You might know him; he's called Gyrus Krinkle."

Valina thought about it before responding sadly, "…Yes, I-I know him."

"Oh… so, you two are--" Robyn mused before Valina exploded.

"IT'S NOT LIKE THAT!"

"Easy, V. I'm just trying to have a conversation."

"I'm sure you are." Valina said dryly.

"Well, when he first died, the poor guy was freaking out so badly, he was thrown in here. We played card games together every other day. That was before the higher angels got him a new body. I heard he's doing better since living among the normalcy. Poor guy…if only I had interest in men, then I actually would have fallen for him."

"…What? Th-that means you're--" Valina gasped.

"What's it to ya? You got a problem with it?"

"Yes, if I have to stay with you!"

"Well then, in that case…" Robyn purred sauntering over to her, "That presents a problem for you, then. I'll tell you what happened with the last girl those fools placed in my 'care' thirty years ago: She was such a bitter and violent girl. She was the beautiful-on-the-outside- horrid-bitch-on-the-inside type that made you want to slap her. Of course for me, she made me want to do more to her…"

"Do not want…" Valina shuddered, "Just…What are you?"

"I'm a fallen angel with a blood lust, Pale Lady. Two hundred years ago I worked as a domestic in Avon's home. I cleaned the office and was under the tyranny of the other domestic angels because of my…tastes. I used to be afraid and never stick up for myself. One day, I finally snapped. I found the courage and rage I thought I'd never have. I killed one of them."

"..You killed an angel?!"

"She was murdered on the sixth day of the six month in my sixth year as that bitch's maid."

"…You're fucking crazy."

"Oh, ya think?! I've had to pay for spilling her blood and for breaking out of prison after fifty years I terrorized people stupid enough to be in the streets after nightfall. I was pretty content until I was found out. I've been stowed away here since."

"Why didn't you go into the Void instead?"

"Bah. Going into the Void is for quitters." Robyn scoffed, "That's the easy way out. I accepted my crimes. I'm willing to live everyday to spite that bitch Avon."

"I committed no crimes! I was only singing! I was tricked by Vesper and Ashley!" Valina said, backing away.

"Oh stop backing away from me. I was fucking with you earlier. I'm not going to rape you. You're not my type anyways and you're a friend of Gyrus."

"That does little to ease my mind…"

_Attention occupants of Ground Zero: Please standby for Daily Cleansing and Purification._

"…What?" Valina asked, sounding bored.

"Oh, you'll see." Robyn said in a sing-song tone.

The women were grabbed by mechanical claws and had their clothing removed. Valina was mortified to be naked and proceeded to scream, even as the chains on her ankles were removed.  
"Geez, you're acting as if someone's attacking you." Robyn sighed as she too was left nude. Valina gasped when she saw more scars on Robyn's otherwise gorgeous body.

"HOW CAN YOU BE SO CALM?!" Valina shouted.

They were placed in tubes that appeared in the room form the floor. Their wrists and angles were ties up with mechanical wiring. A breathing device was placed over their mouths and noses. Powerful jets of ice cold chemicals were sprayed on their bodies numerous times before a mechanical brush cleaned them off. More mechanical wires washed their hair and sprayed them with deodorizer. A sliver of laser beams, dried them off, scanned their bodies and released their wrists and ankles.

_Daily Cleansing and Purification is complete. Please standby for Virtualization of Clothing._

The same laser beam scanned them. This time, clothes materialize on Valina and Robyn's body. They were dressed in form-fitting white jumpsuits and their hair was tied behind them.

"That was the most disturbing thing I ever went through."

"You don't know the half of it, Pale Lady."

_Virtualization of Clothing is complete. Please stand by for the final phase._

"…the hell's the 'final phase'?"

"You'll see."

"That answer's getting annoying."

The wires grabbed them and held their necks straight. A hot branding iron with a control chip was branded into the collar, causing untold pain for both Robyn and Valina. When it was all over, the wires disappeared, and so did the tubes. Valina was clearly traumatized and sobbing openly.

_Process complete; please carry on with your current activities. The next cleansing will be before lights out._

"…I'm not going to last until then." Valina sobbed.

"Not bad…for your first cleansing."

OXOXO

"..So you want to save a girl, eh?" a young man with white hair and brown eyes asked.

Dr. Evander Question was one of the most gifted scientific minds in Harkening. It was he who guided Gyrus to Harkening and it was also he who cured the man of his psychosis. Evander also secured the man a new body. He was quite surprised to find Gyrus at his front door wearing a hospital gown and weak from running. He took him in and clothed him before Gyrus went on to explain himself.

"How did you--"

"I'm aware of that feisty friend of yours in Awaken. Robyn, she calls herself."

"N-no…it's not Robyn I'm trying to save…"

"…You mean, you knew the girl that made the Void mobile?!"

"Her name's Valina. She's innocent! That bitch Vesper tricked her!"

"Vesper…yes, the Queen of Condemnation Acres."

"Condemn-what?" Gyrus asked, blown away by Vesper's uncovered identity.

"Condemnation Acres is the opposite of our beloved Harkening Square. It's where the demons, incubi, succubus and other hell-bound things live and torment the souls that come from the Void or from other worlds."

"Wait, I thought the Void led to nothingness! The Void erases a sprit's sub-conscious, making them finally die, right?!"

"Not entirely true. The Void is known for the Portal of Nothingness, but some people that end up going into it wound up in Condemnation Acres to be tormented. Until now, Vesper could grab a few souls here and there to fill her kingdom, but lately, she's getting soul-hungry, as evident by her cover as a music producer--"

"I could care less about all that right now, Evander! I only want to save Valina from her. I need Symbiotic X to do that."

Evander's eye went wild. "You're insane! Symbiotic X is an experiment meant for the seraphim. It's never been tested on mortals like you or I."

"Well then, Evander, you better sign me up as the first mortal guinea pig." Gyrus stated. Evander studied the man for the longest time.

"…You really love this woman, don't you?"

"Yes, I do. Evander, please…you're the only one that can help me! Besides, if you don't help me, I'm only gonna break in here anyways."

"You always were stubborn, Gyrus. I want it know right now that I don't agree with your method of wanting to help Valina, but you are a friend, and I promised I would help you in this afterlife one way or another. That promise holds true to his very day. I…I will help you."

"…Thank you, Evander.

"Come this way please." Evander told him, pointing him towards his lab.

OXOXO

Sleep finally came for Valina. She lay on the floor, breathing slow and sniffling quietly. Robyn was on the mattress, relaxing with a book in her hands.

"…Poor Pale Lady." Robyn sighed, closing her book and scooping Valina up in her arms. She placed her on her mattress and took the spare in the room.

"Can't have Gyrus seeing you on the floor and tormented like that. I get the feeling that he's on his way to save you." Robyn said.

"Sleep while you can, Valina Suenko. I'm nowhere near through with your golden voice. You will be ours by sunset tomorrow." A voice hissed.

"Who said that?!" Robyn asked looking around, "Whoever said that, leave the girl alone."

"This does not concern you, fallen angel. This is business with the Demon Realm…"

"I just made it my business." Robyn snarled.


	11. Breakout!

OXOXO

_Overall Disclaimer: _KoDraCan Productions disclaims the Super Robot…oh, screw it- We disclaims SRMTHFG (!). I repeat, we do NOT own, distribute, produce, or sell this franchise for profit or ratings. The following document is a fan-based piece of literature intended for entertainment purposes only, and should be regarded as such. Ciro Neili and the Jetix division of Disney own this franchise.

_Overall Claimer:_ KoDraCan Productions claim all rights to the fictional place Harkening Square and all non-canon fictional characters that are NOT part of the SRMTHFG canon.

OXOXO

_Warning:_ This story contains the following themes that should be regarded with caution before reading. If you do not approve of the following, then we kindly ask you not read this story in the first place. The following themes are:

OUT OF CHARACTERNESS

Heterosexual Romance

Homosexual Romance

Hurt/Comfort

Foul Language

References to Self-Harm

Reference to Some Religion

ALTERNATE UNIVERSE

Pairing(s): Gyrus Krinkle/Valina; Alchemist/Captain Shuggazoom

_PROCEED WITH CAUTION, OR GET OUT OF DODGE!! YOU WERE WARNED!_

OXOXO

Notes: If you're going to leave a review, don't bitch at me about A) The fact that I'm pairing Krinkle and Valina and B) Any possible occurrences of OOC-ness. That's covered in the warning.

Also, Scrapperton from 'Magnetic Menace' and other episodes is known as Milton Remington in this story. He became human when he died.

OXOXO

_**The After Life Chronicles**_

OXOXO

_Chapter Eleven: Breakout!_

OXOXO

The sun was setting over Harkening Square the next day. As Awaken Asylum stood in the middle of a lake, a lone figure looked at the structure from a cliff. He wore a black and green skull suit. Two black-handed axes were strapped to his sides. He had an athletic physique and appeared calm, collected and ready for something.

"I will save you, V. I made a promise to protect you from Vesper. I hope I'm not too late."

"GYRUS!" Another choice called out. It was Milton, running up to the figure with Akihito and Clayton. The man in the skull-suit fell over.

"What do you want?" he asked coldly as he regained his composure.

"Gyrus…what happened to you?" Akihito gasped.

"I had some stuff done to me…" Gyrus snorted casually.

"In other words, you went to Evander Question for Symbiotic X, didn't you?" Milton deadpanned.

"What's it to you?" The mechanic snapped.

"Gyrus, please let us help you. I care about Valina as well." Akihito pleaded.

"You don't know the way around Awaken like I do. I was kept in that hell-hole before I got my new body." Gyrus pointed out, turning away from the three men.

"True, but we possess abilities that you don't have that will be needed." Akihito offered, "Please, Gyrus. You are our friend, and you should know that if anything happened to you, Valina would never forgive us. She told me about your kindness. I know she cares for you as well."

Gyrus turned around to face the Alchemist.

"…Valina said that?"

"Gyrus, I have no reason to lie to you. If you're concerned that I have any romantic feelings for her, you are mistaken. Clayton is the one my heart yearns for. He is my soul mate; the only individual that I possess romantic feelings for--"

"Alright alright…save that stuff for later when we're alone, Aki." Clayton interrupted, clearly embarrassed.

"…That was more than I ever cared to know about you two, tick-tock." Milton sighed.

Gyrus' voice softened at Akihito words. For the short time he knew him, Gyrus really didn't have any real distrust towards Akihito.

"I'm sorry…about what I said at the hospital. I want it made clear that I vow to help Valina at all costs. I love her."

"I still don't agree with you loving her, tick-tock, but you're my friend, nonetheless. I refuse to leave you to die in there. I am sorry for my words and actions, tick-tock."

"Milton…I'm sorry too."

"Come on guys, we can finish apologizing to one another after we break V out."

"Fair enough." Milton smirked.

"Gyrus…what is Symbiotic X?" Akihito asked him

OXOXO

Hours Ago:

"_It looks like a beating heart in a tube!"_

_Gyrus was inches away from the glowing red tube that contained the living organism known as Symbiotic X. Evander looked at the being then at the astounded Gyrus. It was grossing the mechanic out._

"_Gyrus, as your friend and the creator of SX--"_

"_Wait, you gave that thing a __name__?" The other man gasped._

"…_I was bored when I created him, okay?!" Question snapped._

"_Okay, okay…SX is fine with me…"  
"Good…as I was saying: You are my friend and ally. I must warn you as the creator of SX, this being lives up to its created purposed, as documented by my experiments with plants. SX…is a symbiotic organism. Bits of SX were attached to plants and gave them abilities the original experiments never had. He…it redefined their original biology, improving it and increasing his lifespan."_

"_There's a catch, isn't there? There's always a catch."_

""_When I tried to extract SX from the plants, it proved fatal both to the host organism and to that spawn of SX. Gyrus, once SX takes a host organism…he won't let go. You may never be the same man if you come in contact with X. I've never tested SX on humanoid life forms before; he could have a violent reaction to you and kill you and himself. You're talking about using SX to free the woman you love, whom you may never get to SEE her if SX takes over you body. Are you willing to do take that chance?!"_

"…_I'm willing to do anything for Valina."_

"…_.You really do love this woman." Evander sighed._

"_Damn right I do."_

_Krinkle looked at the pulsating creature in the tube. He reached for SX, awaiting for the creature to react to him…_

OXOXO

"My God! You're the host body of an actual alien symbiotic creature?" Akihito gasped.

"Relax, Akihito…SX and I have come to a mutual agreement on a lot of things. I'll be fine."

The four men were exiting the small ferry that Gyrus 'borrowed' from the Harkening Ferry Port. Since it was far past operation hours, they basically broke in and took the smallest ferry they could find.

"So, where to start, tick-tock?" Milton asked Gyrus.

"…the front door." Gyrus pointed out, seeing that the entrance outside wasn't being monitored.

"..You would think with a loony bin this big, they'd have better security." Clayton snorted.

"No one's that insane to try to bust out of here. Few people come out of this place mentally sound. The locals fear it, tick-tock." Milton began.

"…but not me. Not this time." Gyrus declared outlook to no one in particular. "This time, there's a woman inside those walls that was set up. By the time Avon figures it out and does anything to free her, V will wound up as Vesper's little songbird."

"…and Harkening Square won't be so Harkening anymore under Vesper's rule." Clayton offered.

"Clayton, don't…just, don't." Akihito pleaded.

"What?" The young man asked, genuinely curious as to why his lover was annoyed.

"Hey Milton?" Gyrus called out.

"What?"

"…You got any better at fencing with that sword?"

"Like I'd tell you, tick-tock." The man formerly known as Scrapperton snorted.

"Well boys…" Gyrus snickered, taking up the two axes in his hand and strutting towards the main entrance, "Get ready for it."

"…Get ready for what?" Clayton called out.

OXOXO

"Seems the souls are in order. All are accounted for after the tally from tonight's purification process. They're currently resting…" One sentry angel confirmed as she looked at the various screens.

"As always…" Another angel, male, sighed.

"..You sound bored." Remarked the first.

"I am! For the last 100 years, no one's ever so much as had a food fight or a shouting match here! It was a relief fifty years ago that there were no major incidents. I grow weary of order, I dare say! I grow weary of the fear and overburdens in this place! For once I want something exciting to happen--"

BOOM!

The two angels were thrown back, but remained unharmed. There in the now non-existent entrance was a man wielding two axes. Behind him were three other men.

"Was that really necessary?" Akihito sighed.  
"Yes, yes it was. Akihito, Clayton, make sure they aren't hurt." Gyrus answered, aware of Akihito's intolerance for senseless violence. The Alchemist nodded and took Clayton with him. Milton looked wearily at Gyrus before Akihito and Clayton helped the sentry angels.

"What is the meaning of this!? Who are you?!" The second angel demanded.

"..Where did you get those weapons?" The first one asked.

"Sorry, but I don't have time for 21 Questions right now." Gyrus answered, tossing his axes towards the patients ward.

"Well, you got what you wanted. You've brought chaos upon us!" The first angel snarled to the second as Akihito tied them up.

"Oh shut-up! Sector 001 is under siege! I repeat! Sector 001 is under—MMMPH!!" The second angel began before Clayton gagged them both.

"I am truly sorry about this, but there's a demon queen fast approaching this asylum and she's after a woman that was wrongly imprisoned here."

"I promise, we're not trying to break everyone out. Just her." Clayton assured them.

The alarm finall went off.

"What now, Casanova?" Clayton asked Gyrus. The four men were now running down the hall.

"Our goal is to get to Ground Zero before they move the patients there to Safe House Alpha. If I remember, they'll be moving the patients to an emergent holding area first to tally if everyone's accounted for. Milton, you remember where Ground Zero is, right?"

"Of course, tick-tock. That was where we met."

"Take Akihito and go there, in case Valina's there."

"And yourself and Clayton?"

"We're going to the holding bay and if she's not there, we'll rendezvous at the lobby and all of us will head to Safe House Alpha."

"Wouldn't it be simpler if we had, oh I don't know, communicators or something?!"

"I left my personal communicator at the hospital when I ran out, remember?

"We still have ours! We'll radio you through Clayton's on a frequency that he and I share." Akihito offered, holding up his personal communicator, "Just in case they can track our signals."

"..I didn't know you were such a tech guy."

"Oh come now, Gyrus. You're looking at the man responsible for the creation of the Hyperforce."

OXOXO

_All occupants of Ground Zero are to be transported to the emergency holding bay. I repeat: All occupants of Ground Zero are to be transported to the emergency holding bay. _

Valina awoke from her troubled slumber to find herself in Robyn's arms.

"The hell?!" Valina exclaimed.

"Relax Pale Lady. You're way too weak to move on your own."

"PUT ME DOWN!" Valina demanded.

"No can do. You're barely awake as it is."

As much as Valina wanted to argue with the fallen angel, she really was too weak to do anything about it.

As the horde of female patients was gathered into the emergency holding bay, a small group of winged demons began to attack and pick at the wardens. If Valina wasn't awake enough to see them, she was now.

"Demons?!" Valina asked.

"From Condemnation Acres, no doubt." Robyn snarled.

"WHERE?!"

"Long story, Pale Lady."

"Will you stop referring to me as Pale Lady?!"

"Alright…Valina. Condemnation Acres is the complete opposite of Harkening Square. It's overrun by souls gone bad and people that ended up in the Void."

"…but-AIIIE!"

The winged demons began to attack the patients, clawing at them and grabbing them roughly.

"Stop your panicking! We only want the one called Valina Suenko! Which one of you lost souls is her?!" The demons shouted. Robyn held onto Valina tightly.

"Looks like their Master heard about your golden voice, Pale Lady."

Valina was frightened. Not only was she in a dark hallway with a certifiable fallen angel with lesbian tendencies, there were demons from seemingly nowhere after her.

"Come on! ONE of you has to know who this woman is! Queen Vesper demands this woman brought to her alive!"

"Q-Queen Vesper?" Valina whispered to Robyn.

"You didn't know? Vesper is Queen of Condemnation Acres. She's been trying to take over Harkening Square for years."

"…How does she plan on doing that?"

"By controlling the Void and scare the innocents into being her subordinates. Her cover as a music producer gave her access to Harkening Square legally. You must be the One Voice Vesper's been looking for all these centuries. Your singing is said to move the Void and call upon it when you're in despair. Once you sacrifice yourself to the Void, Vesper will assume full control of it and conquer Harkening,"

"….That's why that bitch wanted me to sing so damn much. She and her daughter were using my hurt and despair to access the Void through me!"

"From what I've heard, the demon princess is a friend of Avon's half human daughter--"

"As if I care about that now!"

"Valina, if you're the One Voice that Vesper's looking for, then I have to protect you at all costs."

"You're crazy if you think I'm letting you!"

"Hey, if you want to be a sacrifice for the bitches that sent you here, be my guest. Just tell the nice demons antagonizing the other patients who you are. You'll be tormented by them so badly you wish the Void took you sooner. Do you really want Vesper to get her hands on you or your friends?"

"My…friends?"

"Yes, friends, like Gyrus."

"WHERE IS VALINA SUENKO! OUR MISTRESS DEMANDS HER!"

Valina looked at Robyn, studying the woman for a long time.

"…How do I know that you're telling the truth, and those demons leave you all in peace if I go with them?"

Robyn smirked, "Remember that angel I killed two hundred years ago? Yeah, she was a half-demon working for Vesper. Basically, I murdered someone that could have murdered Avon and her bastard offspring."

"Then all these years, you've been locked away, driven to insanity for nothing!"

"Not quite, Pale Lady…You see, when I said that I have to protect you, it's my destiny. I've been waiting two hundred and fifty years to be of service to you. It's a long story."

Suddenly, the demons screamed as a brilliant beam of energy and spectacular slashing of enchanted axes hacked through their bodies.

"..The hell?!" The patients gasped as two men ran in the center of the hallway. One man had spiky brown hair was wearing a white body suit with black gloves and boots. There was orange optics for him to see out of. The other man had black-grayish hair and wore a green and black skull suit. He wielded the axes.

As they surveyed the woman, Valina's eyes widened and Robyn's smile broadened.

"I don't believe it…" Valina gasped as Robyn waved to the men.

"HEY! OVER HERE!"

"Robyn! What are you doing?! I don't--"

"Hey, V!" Clayton beamed, removing his mask.

"Cl-Clayton?! Gyrus?!"

"Yeah…Thank Gods we got to you, V." Gyrus smiled, before turning his attention to Robyn. "Hey there, Robs. It's been awhile."

"Yeah, yeah….you won't visit me, but you'll break some other woman outta here." Robyn pouted, feigning hurt as the men helped her and Valina up.

"Sorry, Robs…" Gyrus admitted before Robyn hugged him.

"Aw, s'ok…you look good, Gyrus. Don't worry, I haven't done anything to your girl."

"I know you wouldn't Robs…Thank You."

"Gyrus…do you remember what I told you that day about the One Voice?"

"…You think Valina's the one?!"

"Yes…yes I do…you know what I'm going to ask you."

"Hey, hey…thanks for making sure Miss Singing Sensation didn't kill herself, but we're here for her only. We can't be busting all you ladies outta here. Sorry."

"No, its okay, Clayton…" Valina spoke up, must to the surprise of the patients, Robyn and Gyrus. Clayton gave her a look.

"I know it's gonna sound crazy, Clayton, but Robyn has to come with us too…she knows why Vesper's after Valina as much as Ashley does and--"

Akihito frantic voice came over Clayton's communicator.

"Please tell me you've found Valina! Milton and I can't hold the sentries back!"

"..Yeah, Aki. We found her and we're apparently taking a friend of her and Gyrus's too. Where's your position?!"

"Cell No. 459424!"

"Akihito and Milton are here too?! What the hell?!" Valina gasped.

"That was our cell! Quick, Tell your friends to uncover a blue cinderblock in the wall!" Robyn pleaded.

"…Aki! If you guys aren't too bogged, Valina's cellmate says that there's a strange cinderblock in the room for you guy to find and push,

There was silence before section of the hallway opened up.

"Follow me!" Robyn told him, running into the new passage way. The other three individuals ran into passage way, leaving a bunch of confused patients in their wake.

OXOXO

"We should have thought this through!" Milton complained.

"YOU THINK?!" Akihito snapped at him summoning a force field around him and Milton, "Whatever they're planning on, I hope it's soon! We can't keep this up!"

"Never fear! Robyn's here!" A woman they never met before proclaimed, sliding into the room and performing a flying kick at the wall. Various walls unveiled guns seemingly from every part of the universe. She grabbed two classic Earth-based Smith and Wesson pistols and opened fire on the sentries, forcing them to retreat.

"..Who the hell is she?!" Milton gasped.

"I believe this woman was Valina's cellmate." Akihito realized.

"Correct you are, boys. My name's Robyn. I'm a friend."

Valina, Gyrus and Clayton came in shortly.

"Are you two alright?!" Valina gasped.

"The question is, are you alright, Valina?" Akihito asked hugging her.

"I'm…I'm okay…"

"Those bullets won't hold the sentries back for long. We better leave and soon, which reminds me—how did you four get here?"

"We borrowed a ferry here, Robs. Let's hope it's still there." Gyrus sighed.

"Where will we go now? Before the sentries, demons were attacking the patients! They were looking for Valina." Akihito worried.

"We go to here they can't find us: my new house. Ashley has no idea I moved, so we should be safe from her and Avon." Gyrus offered.

"Well, then…let's hope there's room on that ferry." Robyn joked.


	12. Under Fire

OXOXO

_Overall Disclaimer: _KoDraCan Productions disclaims the Super Robot…oh, screw it- We disclaims SRMTHFG (!). I repeat, we do NOT own, distribute, produce, or sell this franchise for profit or ratings. The following document is a fan-based piece of literature intended for entertainment purposes only, and should be regarded as such. Ciro Neili and the Jetix division of Disney own this franchise.

_Overall Claimer:_ KoDraCan Productions claim all rights to the fictional place Harkening Square and all non-canon fictional characters that are NOT part of the SRMTHFG canon.

OXOXO

_Warning:_ This story contains the following themes that should be regarded with caution before reading. If you do not approve of the following, then we kindly ask you not read this story in the first place. The following themes are:

OUT OF CHARACTERNESS

Heterosexual Romance

Homosexual Romance

Hurt/Comfort

Foul Language

References to Self-Harm

Reference to Some Religion

ALTERNATE UNIVERSE

Pairing(s): Gyrus Krinkle/Valina; Alchemist/Captain Shuggazoom

_PROCEED WITH CAUTION, OR GET OUT OF DODGE!! YOU WERE WARNED!_

OXOXO

Notes: If you're going to leave a review, don't bitch at me about

A) The fact that I'm pairing Krinkle and Valina and

B) Any possible occurrences of OOC-ness. That's covered in the warning.

Also, Scrapperton from 'Magnetic Menace' and other episodes is known as Milton Remington in this story. He became human when he died.

OXOXO

_**The After Life Chronicles**_

OXOXO

_Chapter Twelve: Under Fire_

OXOXO

Gyrus sat on his couch, studying the traumatized woman in his armchair. Not even a day had gone by and Valina had been broken by Awaken Asylum. He was deaf to the world around him, as Akihito and Clayton were already asleep from tonight's activity and Milton was on watch for Vesper. Robyn was making breakfast for them. She was in the kitchen, leaving the two alone.

Valina had her arm draped over her eyes; she was awake but didn't move. She was still a bit sore from the break out; she remained unmoving for five whole minutes before she pulled the arm away.

" Gyrus?"

"Yes?" Gyrus was back among the dead, ready for what she was about to say.

" ... Did you mean what you said…at the concert?"

Gyrus was shocked she even remembered. "Of course I do, V. I meant every single word of it."

"I feel so stupid... if Mandarin was here, I wouldn't hear the end of it..." Valina sighed and rubbed her head gently at the thought of the orange monkey, he was more of a father to her then her real father was. She wondered if he was ok."Gyrus... I feel so…so vulnerable now..."

"It wasn't your fault! You were manipulated by that bitch Vesper...Ashley told me...she told me what you were doing...I can't believe Ash of all people betrayed us as well..."Gyrus was in tears, "After everything that's happened...I feel like I'm losing everything and everyone I worked so hard to have in my afterlife!"

"I know the feeling..."

"...V...there's nothing I want more than to spend my afterlife with you. I never knew love in my life. My whole life, I just couldn't find love. V, before I make an ass of myself, there's something about me you should know..."

Valina sat up and nodded letting out a soft groan. "What is that Gyrus?"

"I'm fucked up in the head." Gyrus smiled, looking away, "When I was alive, I dreamt of being so much more than just a mechanic."

"Well we all are that way. I admit I wasn't exactly peaches and cream, but the past is the past."

"You're right...but there is something I just can't let go of. Tell me V: Do you still love SK, knowing full and well he's gay and the fact that he killed you?"

"No Gyrus... I utterly despise Skeleton King."

"...but you can't help but be drawn to Akihito, can you?"

"What do you mean?"

"When we were getting to know each other, you really clicked with Akihito."

"I don't hate Akihito. He is a kind gentle man and he deserves only the best in my opinion. It's hard to hate him anyways. He just…makes you smile for no reason."

"V, you deserve better too! I'm on my knees, pleading here..." Gyrus began, getting on his knees, "You're...words can't even express what you mean to me. I just...I just hoped that you would know..."

"Gyrus--"

"I love you! Even if you don't love me back, you are loved and I promise here and now to protect you and be by your side."

She smiled and leaned down, giving the man a passionate kiss and pulled away slowly.

"Shut up, you silly man. I love you too."

For the first time in his afterlife, Krinkle was in shock. Valina...kissed...him...? He studied her before he gently cupped her chin and kissed her back.

Valina had a huge blush on her face as she wrapped her arms around Gyrus before she spotted the good Captain and Akihito standing there. She pulled away from Gyrus and exclaimed, "What?"

"It's about damn time." Clayton snickered before Akihito whacked him.

"Ignore, Clayton. We were about to relieve Milton of his guard. Robyn announced that breakfast is ready for you and Valina. We apologize if we were rude." Akihito admitted.

"It's alright..." Valina smiled and laid her head on Gyrus's shoulder, her thoughts went back to her father figure. "Aki... is there a way to find a family member without anyone knowing we are doing it?"

"Sadly, no; as long as Vesper and Avon's Task Enforcers are after us, we can't risk revealing out location." Akihito said.

" 'Sides, Pale Lady, "Robyn intervened. "You're still weak from the breakout. Vesper won't waste time to get you."

"It's not Vesper I'm not worried about, Robyn. My thoughts keep going to my fatherly figure back when I lived... the only being I dare to call a friend: Mandarin."

Akihito's eyes widened, "Mandarin?"

"Yes, though that demon monkey was a pain in my ass most of the time, he acted more like my father and friend; more or less. He guided me when I was lost it. I dare state that he even…saved my life at one point."

"Al, I'm worried about the monkeys and Chiro. If Vesper gets her hands on Valina, she could cross over to the living world." Clayton realized.

"I am worried for them as well...but there in nothing we can do,"

"Not true. I remember now! Months ago, in my depression, I snuck into Avon's Map Room with Denise's access codes. I found out a way to look into the world of mortals without using the Crystal of Kayos!

"Valina! Do you realize what you've done?" Akihito gasped, "Denise could track our position based from you accessing her codes! She may send her mother's troops our way!"

"But...she's been neutral about the whole thing. She didn't even tell her mom about the breakout. "Clayton pointed out.

"This was way before this. I hope he's ok...we need to move somewhere else." Valina sighed before an explosion rocked the house.

"What the hell?!" Robyn spat.

"Oh no…MILTON!" Gyrus realized.

The roof was prided open and there above them a tall, blood-red, scaly demon with big gargoyle wings. Her hair was engulfed in flames and her red eyes were lit with fury. In one of her four hands was Milton, whom she was in the process of crushing. In the others were Denise, Avon and two of Avon's subordinates, Ericka and Ayara, all who were having the squeeze put on them.

"Dear God…so that's Vesper's true form." Akihito gasped.

Avon wretched one of her hands free and fired a powerful lightning bolt at Vesper's eye. She severely pierced it, causing her to release all her hostages. She took to the air and caught Ericka and Ayara as Denise scooped up Milton in her arms .

"How…how did she find us?!" Gyrus asked, stupefied.

"My little demon princess was with Denise. They were on their merry little way to Avon's Palace to warn Avon and her lackeys of my…visit." Vesper hissed, holding her eye, "I personally searched the half angel's access codes and doctrines to see where else you all ran off to after you escaped Awaken. You're a very naughty little songbird, Valina. You broke the Cardinal Rule of your parole term to Denise, using Denise's access to check up on your precious Mandarin back in your home world."

"LEAVE HIM OUT OF THIS!!" Valina shouted.

"You're too late, Valina...I have the only other being that you care about in my grasp. You'll be pleased to know his end in the living realm was very painful as well as his current stay in Condemnation Acres. Show her, my daughter."

An ashamed demon woman, whose body was chained by the wrists and ankles, hovered above the group and presented a restrained Mandarin in a cage, stripped of his bony body armor and left in nothing but his badly-damaged fur.

Akihito cried out, "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY SON!?"

"I'm sorry…" Ashley sobbed.

"You bitch!"Valina spat, walking towards Ashley and Mandarin. Robyn stopped her with by grabbing her arm.

"LET ME GO!"

"Trust me, Pale Lady…you don't know if that's your Mandarin in that cage!"

"The choice is no longer yours to make, witch," Vesper spat, "Either you go with us to Condemnation Acres or we throw what's left of Mandarin's rotting carcass into the Void."

Denise helped Milton to stand, who joined the others in the house. Ashley flew away with the wounded Mandarin in the cage.

"NEVER! If I know that monkey, he'd never allow himself to fall to the likes of you!"

"So be it. COME, MY DEMONIC ARMY!!"

Hordes of demons and ogres descended upon Gyrus's house from the air. Ready to fight and protect what was left of his home, Gyrus lead Clayton, Akihito, Milton and Denise into the frontline of the demon army as Robyn took the protesting Valina away from harm's way. Avon, Ericka and Ayara joined in the attack but got severely knocked around. Ogres soon surrounded Valina and Robyn in no time after they fell.

Robyn defended Valina to the best of her power, but being a fallen seraph; she was overpowered and knocked through the living room wall.

"ROYBN!"

Valina was alone and left with no way of defending herself against the ogres. Gyrus realized this and went to aid her, but was held back as well as the others. Vesper returned to her more pleasing humanoid form and called the ogres to stand by.

"I'LL NEVER SING FOR YOU!"

"You don't have that choice anymore. Come here, wench."

"NO!"

Vesper seized Valina by the arm, causing her to transforming back into the black-winged angel with the markings on her body. Most of her clothing was burned off, as well as the already-fried tracking collar. She turned to Gyrus, her eyes pleading.

"VALINA!" Gyrus called out, helpless against the demons holding him down.

"Say goodbye to your friends, Valina. The next time you'll see them will be in oblivion!" Vesper cackled, opening a portal in the sky. She yanked Valina close to her body, to prevent her from escaping. The poor former sorceress struggled and held out her hands towards Gyrus.

"HELP ME!" She pleaded.

"V!" Clayton called out.

"VALINA!" Akihito gasped.

"Good bye, Harkening Square!"

Vesper took off to the sky with Ashley sadly following behind her. The legion of demons disappeared as Vesper and Valina slithered into the portal. Gyrus wasted no time running after them, unable to become airborne.

"VALINA!"

"GYRUS!"

That was he heard of poor Valina as she disappeared into the portal. Gyrus collapsed to the ground, beating his hand on the foundation.

"N-O-O-O-O-O-O-O!! VALINA!"


	13. The Rescue

OXOXO

_Overall Disclaimer: _KoDraCan Productions disclaims the Super Robot…oh, screw it- We disclaims SRMTHFG (!). I repeat, we do NOT own, distribute, produce, or sell this franchise for profit or ratings. The following document is a fan-based piece of literature intended for entertainment purposes only, and should be regarded as such. Ciro Neili and the Jetix division of Disney own this franchise.

Special Disclaimer: The song within the chapter is "The Devil Wouldn't Recognize You", which is obviously owed and performed by Madonna and not me.

_Overall Claimer:_ KoDraCan Productions claim all rights to the fictional place Harkening Square and all non-canon fictional characters that are NOT part of the SRMTHFG canon.

OXOXO

_Warning:_ This story contains the following themes that should be regarded with caution before reading. If you do not approve of the following, then we kindly ask you not read this story in the first place. The following themes are:

OUT OF CHARACTERNESS

Heterosexual Romance

Homosexual Romance

Hurt/Comfort

Foul Language

References to Self-Harm

Reference to Some Religion

ALTERNATE UNIVERSE

Pairing(s): Gyrus Krinkle/Valina; Alchemist/Captain Shuggazoom

_PROCEED WITH CAUTION, OR GET OUT OF DODGE!! YOU WERE WARNED!_

OXOXO

Notes: If you're going to leave a review, don't bitch at me about

A) The fact that I'm pairing Krinkle and Valina and

B) Any possible occurrences of OOC-ness. That's covered in the warning.

Also, Scrapperton from 'Magnetic Menace' and other episodes is known as Milton Remington in this story. He became human when he died.

OXOXO

_**The After Life Chronicles**_

OXOXO

_Chapter Thirteen: Siege at Condemnation Acres_

OXOXO

For the first time in five hundred years, it rained in Harkening Square. There was nothing left remotely standing of poor Gyrus's house. Everything had been scattered during the demonic invasion. As the others were recovering from the shock of being attacked and from losing Valina to Vesper, each person present was lost in their thoughts. Gyrus was the one most deeply affected by this disastrous outcome. He remained on the foundation, his eyes devoid of feeling and emotion, save for the tears down his face.

_It's quiet as it is tonight  
You almost think you were safe  
Your eyes are full of surprises  
As they cannot predict my fate  
_

"..I can't believe it…she's gone." Gyrus sobbed, "I finally found out that she loves me back and she's gone, just like that."

"Gyrus…I'm so sorry…I tried to protect her…but I failed." Robyn, who has recovered from the blow she sustained earlier, offered, kneeling beside the broken man.

"N-no, Robs…this time, I've only myself to blame." He replied, not looking at the fallen angel. It hurt Robyn that Gyrus was like this. He didn't deserve to have the love of his life wretched away from him and his house totaled.

_  
Waiting underneath the stars  
There's something you should know  
The angels they surround my heart  
Telling me to let you go _

"What now, Gyrus?"  
"ME?!"  
"Yes, you. You 're going after her, right?"

What's the fucking point? There's no way any of us can survive the Void. Even if it led to Vesper, she's got an army in the way."

"As if it'd ever stop you from finding a way, tick-tock."

"I don't know what to do…"

"Gyrus, please…you can't give up." Akihito pleaded.

_I barely couldn't, I barely couldn't recognize  
but I've forgotten with who am I to criticize  
Somehow I picked the way that you won't even realize  
Going through your own disguise  
_

Condemnation Acres:

Just as Evander Question had stated, Condemnation Acres was the exact opposite of everything that Harkening Square was. It was alive with fire and brimstone as their queen returned to her glorious palace with the struggling Valina. She remained in her humanoid form as she threw Valina into a ceiling cage in the center of the throne room. She then took her seat on her jeweled throne.

"Comfy?"

"You bitch! I'll never sing! I'll slit my own throat before I allow you to use me again!" Valina declared.

"Don't tempt me, harpy." Vesper snarled, summoning a fireball and blasting the cage with it.

_  
It's like over and over  
You pushing me right down to the floor  
I should just walk away _

"Why now?! Why do you still pursue me?! Isn't it enough that your 'gift' of the Sing Sphere you gave me at the festival provided innocent souls to fill your kingdom?! Why torment me further?!" Valina screamed.

"It is because you are part of a prophecy, my dear."

"Prophecy? What prophecy?"

"It is called the Prophecy of the One Voice."

"You're more insane than Robyn!"

"Robyn? Oh, the fallen angel that killed one of my well-placed spies in Avon's palace two hundred years ago. A pity my spy was killed…but at least the former angel has been punished."

"Heartless whore!"

"Pretty words coming from a foolish wench who sought to become the Skeleton Queen."

"Fuck you!" Valina shouted.

_  
Over and over  
I keep on coming back for more  
I play into your fantasy_

Vesper smiled at the vulgarity before laughing heartily. "You're a surprising woman, Valina Suenko."

"Stop with you meaningless commentary! What the hell is this 'Prophecy of the One Voice'?

A dark smile formed upon the demon queen's lips.

"You see, twenty mortal years ago, before I was to assume the throne of Condemnation Acres, the last of the Great Demons revealed to me a great secret. He prophesied that within the life span of my daughter that I would take over Harkening Square. However, it was not to be easy, he told me. In order for my dreams of conquering that blasted paradise, I would have to assume control of the Void, a feat that not even my fore-demons could do. I had my work cut out for me."

"If you're able to cross over to other realms, why the hell didn't you take over Harkening Square during all those years?!"

"It's simple…I believe your friend Mandarin was a perfect example of this: I had to get close to my enemies. I had to wait until Avon advanced her kingdom further before choosing this time to crush her. That was when I came up with the guise of a music producer. Angels are symphonious with music. They're like sheep when you produce the music they love. With Avon's rule at her peak, and my popularity among the innocent souls, it was only a matter of time before the words of the Prophecy of the One Voice came back to me."

_  
Now that's it over you can lie to me  
Right through your smile  
I see behind your eyes  
Now it's over  
No more intoxicating my mind _

Harkening Square:

Denis sat on the edge of a badly damaged tree, her wings curled around her. It was only a few hours after Akihito informed her that they, (meaning, he, Clayton and Milton) intended to help Gyrus break Valina out of Awaken Asylum. He warned her not to try to stop them. She, still heartbroken over Ashley, agreed to not tell her mother or the higher seraphs and cherubs and instead provided him with Gyrus's location and her trust as a friend. After Akihito left, she went on the search for Ashley, which turning out to be much easier than she thought. The demon woman had been looking for her as well. After a teary-eyed explanation, Ashley did something that shocked Denise.

Ashley agreed to turn herself in and aid in prove Valina's innocence.

With their friendship on the mend, the girls made their way to Avon's palace, only to be met by Vesper and her minions seizing them. Vesper bargained with Avon for Denise's life, which in turn, made her captive to the demon queen.

"It's all my fault." Denise sighed.

"Denise, you wanted to believe Ashley because you love her." Milton offered, "I can't fault that you believed her to have some good in her."

"I believe she does."

"Akihito?"

"She didn't participate in assaulting us, and she didn't do those horrible things to my son."

"That's true…she was chained up, so she could do much of anything."

"I sense that she's rejecting her demonic heritage."

"Why?"

"Vesper said that the two of you were one your way to warn Avon about Vesper's invasion, correct?"

"Yes."

"What happened?"

"After Vesper's invasion, she captured us and severely punished her own daughter right before our eyes. Vesper was enraged and clearly not thinking. The Vesper we thought we knew is always scheming and calm, never brutal or irrational."

"It could have been an act."

"No…the attack of on her daughter was not staged. Demons of royal heritage are orderly and precise, even when angered, in their attacks. Every strike upon their victim develops a pattern, a meaning, an explanation as to why they are being attacked. The marks on Ashley were than of a normal mortal's pattern on violence: they were imperfect, spur-of-the-moment. That shows that Vesper was thrown off, badly. The Prophecy of the One Voice draws near, and Vesper is desperate to fulfill it."

"Wait a minute…Robyn!"

"Yeah? Oh..hello..Avon."

"Hello, Robyn. As circumstance had changed for the dire, I've no time to prosecute you all for breaking into Awaken Asylum and breaking out Valina and Robyn. That will have to come much later."

"Mistress…must we prepare the army?"

"Yes…prepare all available forces. We are at a conflict as of now."

"Yes, High Mistress Avon."

"Hn, it's still the same after two hundred years."

"Nevermind about her, Robyn…you told me that it's your destiny to protect Valina. What did you mean by that? What's this Prophecy of the One Voice that keeps coming up?! Please, Robs…please tell us!"

_  
Even the devil wouldn't recognize you  
I do  
_

"Alright," Robyn agreed, "Here it goes:

**She will arrive in the city of light.**

**Her eyes will finally be opened to the truth about her king**

**She will sink into depression**

**Mark herself for the Dark Queen**

**She will find release in song**

**The song of heartbreak.**

**Rest she must!**

**For she will be falsely imprisoned**

**Insanity is her prison and poison**

**From there she will meet**

**Her guardian and protector**

**Her true friends will rescue her and her guardian.**

**But unless the one who loves her**

**Saves her again from the Dark Queen**

**Her voice will summon the Void**

**She will be a sacrifice**

**And the Dark Queen will reign over all**

**Even the living world.**

**Hurry true friends!**

**Breach the depths of hell and despair**

**One's sacrifice will make the Voice sing,**

**But love shall prevail…all in due time.**

"That's it?"

"Oh my word…it's been happening all along!"

"What?"

"Valina's arrival into Harkening Square was pre-ordained! So was meeting Robyn, and the incident at the festival!"

"Yeah…but it's just words at best."

"Clayton…you know better than to doubt prophecies."

"Point taken…"

_Condemnation Acres:_

…**Her voice will summon the Void**

**She will be a sacrifice**

**And the Dark Queen will reign over all**

**Even the living world.**

**Hurry true friends!**

**Breach the depths of hell and despair**

**One's sacrifice will make the Voice sing,**

**But love shall prevail…all in due time.**

After Vesper was done explaining the prophecy to her, Valina was enraged.

"…So, my coming to Harkening Square was this…this higher force's doing. It was YOUR doing, all the same!"

"I've been waiting twenty years for you to die, Valina. You were destined for more than that bastard could ever give you. Did you really believe you were promised power and a place with your king?! Bah, you're nothing more than a tool, an easily manipulated tool. You were raised to be used in your life; the same is to happen to you in death. You really got a kick out of warping people in your life with powers that don't belong to you."

"YOU LIE! MY POWERS WERE MY OWN!"

"Then, why don't you have any now that you're dead?"

"…I do have powers!"

"Don't bluff; you're terrible at it. How does it feel to know that your life was all for nothing, dear?"

"SHUT-UP!"

"How DOES it feel to know that dying made you realize that everything you did wouldn't change the fact that you're just a weak woman who should have been put out if her misery a long time ago? Look at you now: you're marked, naked and in a bird cage waiting to be chucked into nothingness. Little woman, you're nothing to no one."

"..You're wrong, Vesper. I do matter to someone…I matter to my friends…I matter to the mortal man I love!"

Vesper laughed cruelly.

_  
Even the devil wouldn't recognize you  
I do, I do, I do _

Harkening Square:_  
_"Denise?"

"Yes, mother?"

"…Stay with your friends. I trust that you know what to do."

"Mother…?"

"If anything should happen to me…please take care, Denise. I love you very much."

The High Mistress and her underlings flew off to prepare for war. The rain came down hard after that. Denise stared into sky, wondering…wonder if it was too late to save Valina and Ashley. She wanted to cry, but a force took control over her. It filled were with determination. She hopped off the tree and faced Gyrus and company.

"Gyrus."

"Denise?"

"Gyrus…at the hospital, I was thinking more about Ashley than of Valina…and for that I apologize. You are my friend, and I will stay by your decision to rescue Valina. You have my word as your friend as and as the Princess of Harkening Square. The question is, will you let me help you?"

"Yes…welcome back, Denise." Gyrus smiled, offering his hand.

"Good to be back, Gyrus. For Valina and Harkening Square!" Denise smiled, taking his hand. Akihito and Robyn placed their hands on theirs.

"For Valina and Harkening Square." They declared.

"For Valina and Harkening Square." Clayton and Milton joined in. you was touched.

"….Let's get my girl outta hell."

_  
You almost fooled yourself this time  
That all the saints be graced _

Condemnation Acres:

Ashley lay on her bed, unmoving and saddened. She was locked in her room and was to be dealt with much later, after the prophecy was fulfilled. She eyes the cage with Mandarin at the corner of her room. Mandarin was awake now, but said nothing to the demon woman. She offered a sad smiled to the monkey.

_  
You hide your sadness behind your smile and  
You keep your lost heart graced _

She eventually sat up and faced the monkey at the corner of her room.

"I suppose you must hate me for a lot of reasons. I don't blame you if you do, strange monkey."

"On the contrary…Ashley, was it? I pity you."

This made Ashley furious.

"You can speak and the only thing you have to say to me is that you pity me?!"

"Think what you want, I've no right to judge you, girl. Know this—that woman in your mother's throne room? You called yourself her friend and betrayed her…for what?"

"What do you know? You didn't even stand up for her when your father blasted her to nothingness."

"I lost my father a long time ago. The Skeleton King's death forced me to finally see that."

"…I lost my father too…and my friends…all to make my mother happy. Demons aren't above wanting to please a loved one."

"And neither are 'demonic monkeys' as Valina calls me..wait, where re you going?! That's the balcony."

"It's my room, I know where the balcony is. I'm going to throw myself into the fire below."

"WHAT?! YOU CAN'T!"

_  
The steps that edge on the ledge  
It's much higher than it seems _

Mandarin found the strength to break free and scamper over towards the distraught demon.

"You think killing yourself will solve your problems?!" Mandarin snarled, clawing the off-guard demon.

"Leave me alone! This is your chance to escape and rescue Valina."

"Somehow, I think you're the one that needs more help than her!"

"What do mean--"

"Don't give that! You know damn well what I mean!"

_  
I've been on that ledge before  
You can't hide yourself from me _

"Suicide is a coward's way out, even if it's a last resort. You've done nothing to warrant your current situation as a desperate last resort!"

"And you have?!"

"I had nothing to live for…it was a matter of time before I was to die anyways. But this is about you, Ashley…that girl…Denise…she's worth living for isn't she?"

"…Denise?"

"And those mortals!"

"Gyrus, Clayton Akihito and Milton."

"Are you going to kill yourself over the actions of your mother?! You're a woman, now. You mother has no say-so in your life, demon or otherwise. Seem to me you can have a life without her influence."

_I barely couldn't, I barely couldn't recognize  
I still play right into who am I to criticize _

"You're right, Mandarin…this is pathetic. My situation isn't bleak to warrant killing myself."

Mandarin looked relieved.

"But the question remains…what am I to do?"

"What you should have done a lone time ago…"

_Somehow I picked the way that you won't even realize  
Going through your own disguise _

It was midnight at the hellish kingdom. All of the Condemnation Square was there at The Gates of Calumny. Vesper, in her demonic from, wore her crown proudly as her demon army was standing before the masses. Ashley was also in her demonic form, still in chains, but dressed like royalty. In the center of the gate, was Valina, her wrists and ankles restrained. Her black wings were cuffed and she was covered with demonic markings and burn from Vesper's rage. If it weren't for the skimpy, dingy looking nightgown was forced to wear, she would have been nude before the blood-thirsty occupants of Condemnation Acres.

"My loyal subjects! Tonight is the night where our fore-demon's words finally come true! The One Voice had been revealed to us at last! Once she sings her song, the Void will devour her and will know me as its master! Together with my army, I will conquer Harkening Square! My brethren! Hear her voice as it leads to our new age!"

The demons went crazy at their queen's proclamation, cheering for her as Vesper used her magic to reveal the vast plain of nothingness beyond the gates.

"Now, Valina Suenko, SING! SING LIKE YOU'VE NEVER SUNG BEFORE!"

"NEVER!" Valina declared one more time.

Then, a brilliant light form the dark and fiery skies appeared. There was a man in white flowing robes and his arms out to his sides coming out from the light above the demons. They screamed from its purity and scattered in confusing and pain. Vesper was affected by the light as well, cowering towards the gate Other forms came through the light the sky, immediately descending and attacking the confused demon army. Axes, Swords strikes, Energy attacks, hail of bullets and even a scythe were seen decimating the demonic army.

_  
Oh! Oh! Oh! Oh! Oh!  
_

Valina saw clear as day who it was that opened the portal in the sky.

"AKI?!" She gasped. That meant her friends had come to rescue her! She felt someone loosening her chains. It was Ashley and Mandarin!

"Wha-what--"

"Shhh! We don't want my mother to know what's going on!"

"Besides, this is ample time to free you!"

"…Mandarin?"

"Yes, I'm actually happy to see you, Valina."

Several ogres were flying at them before a pure white scythe cut them down. It was Denise in her angelic form.

"Denise!" Valina beamed, "For once, I'm so glad to see you!" She remarked, as Ashley helped her down from the high gates. Another ground of orders tried to attack until a pair of axes and bullets stopped their assault. Valina wasted no time into running into Gyrus's arms.

"V!"

"I knew you'd come for me…oh, Gyrus!"

"Hey…it's gonna be alright…

"The feeling's mutual. Come, we have to hurry! I don't think Vesper will be distracted for long!"

_Oh! Oh !Oh! Oh! Oh! Oh!_

Vesper eventually had her eyesight restored to her. She saw the Alchemist in the sky, surrounded by the light that she had been blinded with. She was filled with rage. Then a she remembered a part of the prophecy in regards to friends:

**One's sacrifice will make the Voice sing,**

It clearly meant that one of Valina's precious friends would have to die, causing her to sing at last! She summoned a spear with her dark magic and before anyone noticed her, she hurled it at Akihito. It impaled him upon impact, drawing blood and causing him to scream.

Clayton was the first to hear it. He turned around after attacking a demon and saw Akihito. Horror filled his eyes.

"AKIHITO!"

Clayton flew up to catch him, just as everyone else noticed what happened. As Akihito fell towards the fires, Milton stopped his swordplay and went to try to aid Akihito and Clayton. Clayton caught him just in time and removed the spear with Milton's help.

"AKI! Oh, Gods, Aki…speak to me!" Clayton pleaded.

"Akihito…please…please tell us you're alright, tick-tock!"

Valina was horrified, as well as Ashley, Mandarin and the rest of the groups that came from the sky.

"FATHER!"

Gyrus felt Valina slump in his arms.

"V! NO!" He gasped, feeling the woman go cold in his arms. He grabbed her chin and made her look at him in the eyes. Her fuchsia eyes were gone, leaving blank irises.

"Valina! Valina, you gotta snap out of it!" Gyrus pleaded as Valina's body was levitated into the air. Gyrus, Denise, Robyn, Ashley and Mandarin fought to hold her down, but were carried into the sky as well. She shrugged them off as if there were articles of clothing. With her body secured into the Gates of Calumny, she began to sing once more.

"We're…we're too late…I've doomed us all…" Akihito mourned as he coughed up blood.

"Al, don't speak…you did nothing. Vesper impaled you."

"By the gods…LOOK!_  
_

From the former plains of nothingness, a powerful cyclone came forth, taking the form of a dragon. It was silver with icy grey eyes and roared loudly, shaking Condemnation Acres with its voice. Its wings were gargantuan as they moved with beauty and deadly precision.

"BEHOLD, MORTALS! THE TRUE FORM OF THE VOID!" Vesper laughed evilly as the dragon flew towards Valina , ready to devour her. Its teeth were just inches away when it was pushed back by some unforeseen force! The dragon cried out loudly and hissed, keeping its distance from Valina for the moment.

"What?! Is this not the girl, Goddess of Destruction?!" Vesper called out. "IS SHE THE VOICE?!"

The Dragon stopped neighing in discomfort and stood still in the air.

"She is the girl from the prophecy." The dragon declared

"THEN WHY HAVEN'T YOU DEVOURED HER?!"  
"You dare to rush the work of the Goddess of Oblivion?!

Vesper snarled in irritation before the Dragon Goddess screamed again. Vesper was taken aback by the scream when she spotted Robyn and Gyrus in the air. The fallen angel's wings were somehow restored to her! She dropped Gyrus, who landed on the top of the gates above Valina.

_It's like over and over  
You pushing me right down to the floor  
I should just walk away _

"WHAT IS THIS?!"

"LEAVE HER ALONE!" Gyrus declared in a voice that didn't sound like his at all. A shadowy aura surrounded him and blanketed the Gates of Calumny. Then a black night shot out from the shadowy cloud and struck the dragon.

_Over and over  
I keep on coming back for more  
I play into your fantasy_

Vesper watched helplessly as the dragon was further pushed away from the Gates of Calumny. Robyn declared loudly the last line of the prophecy.

**But love shall prevail…all in due time.**

"NO! I WAS SO CLOSE!" Vesper screamed as the dragon receded into the ark plains form where she came. Vesper, in her madness tried to grab at the cloud of energy, but another light pierced the sky.

_Now that's it over you can lie to me  
Right through your smile  
I see behind your eyes  
Now it's over  
No more intoxicating my mind _

Vesper screamed and transformed back into her humanoid form. She fell from the sky, landing on the hot earth below.

_  
Even the devil wouldn't recognize you _

The light revealed Avon, in her warrior garbs, with the entire Angelic Army following behind her.

"CAPTURE THE DEMONS! SEARCH OUT DENSIE'S PARTY! SECURE THIS PLACE IMMEDIATLEY!"

"Yes High Mistress!" the army bellowed.

Avon's army set about capturing the rest of the Demonic Army and securing the area around the Gates of Calumny.

"Mistress! We had a wounded from the princess's party! It serious!" One seraph reported, spotting Clayton and Akihito

.

Avon used her powers to secure Vesper from moving from her spot, free Valina from the gate and dissipate the dark energy from the top of the gate. Robyn swooped in to catch poor Gyrus.

"Gyrus! Speak to me!" Robyn pleaded. "Gyrus!"

Avon had Valina in her arms. "Quickly! We must take them back to Harkening Square! Their mortal life-lines are nearly diminished!"

OXOXO

AN: I apologize if this chapter appeared rushed, but I wanted to get the rescue scene written before I lost interest in it.


	14. Aftermath

OXOXO

_Overall Disclaimer: _KoDraCan Productions disclaims the Super Robot…oh, screw it- We disclaims SRMTHFG (!). I repeat, we do NOT own, distribute, produce, or sell this franchise for profit or ratings. The following document is a fan-based piece of literature intended for entertainment purposes only, and should be regarded as such. Ciro Neili and the Jetix division of Disney own this franchise.

Special Disclaimer: The song within the chapter is "Doesn't Matter", which is owed and performed by Janet Jackson. I do not own this song, nor will I ever own it.

_Overall Claimer:_ KoDraCan Productions claim all rights to the fictional place Harkening Square and all non-canon fictional characters that are NOT part of the SRMTHFG canon.

OXOXO

_Warning:_ This story contains the following themes that should be regarded with caution before reading. If you do not approve of the following, then we kindly ask you not read this story in the first place. The following themes are:

OUT OF CHARACTERNESS

Heterosexual Romance

Homosexual Romance

Hurt/Comfort

Foul Language

References to Self-Harm

Reference to Some Religion

ALTERNATE UNIVERSE

Pairing(s): eventual Gyrus Krinkle/Valina; eventual Alchemist/Captain Shuggazoom

_PROCEED WITH CAUTION, OR GET OUT OF DODGE!! YOU WERE WARNED!_

OXOXO

Notes: If you're going to leave a review, don't bitch at me about

A) The fact that I'm pairing Krinkle and Valina and

B) Any possible occurrences of OOC-ness. That's covered in the warning.

Also, Scrapperton from 'Magnetic Menace' and other episodes is known as Milton Remington in this story. He became human when he died.

OXOXO

_**The After Life Chronicles**_

OXOXO

_Chapter Fourteen: Aftermath_

OXOXO

The journey to Harkening was a harrowing one, as it was unsafe to travel through the realms with the Void being a physical being. Despite the expected wonkiness of all reality been altered, Avon's army, Denise's rescue party, Gyrus, Valina—they all made it back to Harkening just as the sun was rising. The wounded were rushed to Harkening Healing Center as Vesper was imprisoned. Ashley was held in a minor-offense cell at the Healing Center.

Word spread quickly that Vesper was the queen of Condemnation Acres. Her popularity was kaput by the afternoon, her club, closed and condemned. Vesper herself was driven to madness. Awaken Asylum was moved to a much more secure place after the breakout, so she was placed there until her trial.

As for our odd heroes:

The Alchemist recovered from his near fatal wound. He was the first to be treated for his wounds. However, due to the strain of exhausting his powers to rift the realms apart, he was explicitly forbidden by Avon herself to practice alchemy for years.

Robyn was officially pardoned for her crimes, as Ashley provided evidence from the Condemnation Acres' information archives, proving that there was an assassination plot as far back as 300 years. Though she retained a lot of hatred for Avon, she agreed to the terms of her release.

Denise and Ashley's long-standing friendship was strengthened and restored. Ashley still had to serve a light sentence for her involvement for the incident at the Turnabout Festival.

Mandarin returned with the group and was treated at the Healing center. Unfortunately, the monkey lost his eyesight, now having pure white eyes. He didn't count it as a lost though; he acted as if he still had them.

Gyrus recovered well, though the poor man had to be tested upon his recovery. Needless to say, Evander wasn't too happy to have his home inspected by the high seraphs because of the unusual symbiotic organism in Gyrus. Dr. Question was allowed to keep practicing his genetic research provided that he was to destroy all traces of SX so that it couldn't be misused. Gyrus was allowed to keep the original SX in his body, since removing it would kill him.

Valina recovered at a surprisingly quick rate. She was no longer deemed psychotic and the charges on her form the Turnabout Festival were dropped. However, her contract binding her to Denise's care once again was re-instated, only this time, Robyn was also forced under Denise's jurisdiction.

In short, justice prevailed, loose ends were tied up and Harkening Square was safe.

OXOXO

_One Year Later…_

Summer had just come to Harkening Square. Flower trees were ripe with fruits and departed souls were in Dream Park, enjoy the bright cloudless day. In the center of Dream Park, a ceremony was going on. Two, actually; the first ceremony was the recognition of the brave souls that rescued Harkening Square from the clutches of Vesper and the Demon Realm. The second ceremony was in honor of Ashley and Robyn, who were to be made into full seraphs.

The former skull sorceress no longer wore pure-black garbs, but now dressed in more colorful clothing. Today she wore a light-colored sundress and her hair loose. She took the hand of Gyrus, who dressed in a light grey sweater and black slacks. His hair was now framing his ovular face and his expression was that of love. To the right of them were Akihito and Clayton. Akihito had shaved his beard off and dressed in a slate colored gakuran. Clayton, who was in turn growing a beard, dressed in a western suit from Earth. Milton, who was to the far right of Gyrus, was dressed in a fancy coat and frilly suit that would have made a romantic man of French descent proud. Ashley and Denise were dressed in traditional angel evening wear, which consisted of solid colored saris and bangles on their ankles and wrists. Denise wore a crown that symbolized that she was the princess of Harkening Square. Robyn was dressed in a green pantsuit and wore her hair in a bun. Perched on Ashley's shoulder was Mandarin, who had grown close to the former demon princess in the year.

Avon addressed the interested crowds, which numbered in the thousands before awarding Gyrus, Milton, Clayton, Akihito, Robyn, Denise, Ashley, and finally Valina medals of their achievement. The crowds roared as each aforementioned soul received their medal and honor, cheering the loudest when one was awarded to Gyrus and Valina.

After the ceremony, Denise brought a rather large fragment of the Crystal of Kayos and presented it to the group.

"Do you know what today is, Clayton?" Denise smiled.

Clayton almost smacked himself over the head. "It's Aki's birthday!"

"I knew you wouldn't forget, Clay-kun." Akihito cooed, latching on to his lover's arm.

"Al…" Clayton sighed, embarrassed.

"Alright, alright…what does the crystal have to do with my father's birthday?" Mandarin huffed.

"Clayton, whom shares a birthday with Akihito?" Denise asked.

It took a moment for Clayton to think before Gyrus remembered.

"It's Chiro's birthday!" Gyrus exclaimed.

"…How do you know when the boy's birthday is?" Mandarin asked, giving Gyrus a look.

"I was a bit of a Monkey Team fanatic, alright?!"

"The term is 'stalker', tick-tock." Milton snickered.

"How's Coggy doing these days, Milton?" Valina purred on Gyrus's defense.

"That was uncalled for! You didn't have to tell HER about Coggy!" Milton sniffled.

"…sorry I asked." Mandarin shuddered as Akihito and Clayton sweat-dropped.

"So, what's the crystal for, Denise?" Robyn asked.

"Remember how the tower's crystal had shards splitting from it when Akihito used his alchemy to breach the realms? This piece among the thousands of slivers showed a small fragment of a living world. This one in my hand leads to Shuggazoom."

"My word!" Akihito gasped.

"Alright! Let's send the guys and gals a greeting from beyond the grave." Clayton said, trying to sound spooky.

"Clayton, no."

"But--"

"No, Mr. Carrington." Akihito told him.

"Aww, you're no fun, Aki." Clayton pouted as Denise led them away to use the sliver to contact Shuggazoom.

Gyrus and Valina took a stroll down Dream Park.

"Hey, V…" The mechanic began.

"Yes?"

"Um, thanks." He blushed, picking a blossom from a tree and putting it in her hair.

"For what?"

"For coming into my afterlife." Gyrus told her, kissing her.

"Gyrus…" Valina gasped, blushing.

"I mean it, V. You're the best thing to happen to me, living or dead. I wanted to ask you…would you and Robs like to live with me? I know you two are hard-pressed to find a place after the tenure with Denise."

"S-sure…thanks for the offer."

"Um, you're welcome."

"…What else, Gyrus? I know those eyes of yours well enough."

"…I'll tell you at your performance in the park tonight." Gyrus promised her.

OXOXO

Bright lights shown on the stage, trying to compete with the sunset. A makeshift stage was set up for the girl's performance. Instead of just Valina singing, she would be backed up by Robyn, Denise and Ashley.

"…I still can't believe you talked me into this AGAIN."

"Come on, V. At least this time, a Sing Sphere's not involved." Ashley laughed.

"And, I have to protect you for overzealous fans." Robyn smiled.

"Robyn, I appreciate that you're watching me…and for everything thing you've done, but seriously, you're taking this guardian thing to little too seriously."

"IT's my destiny, remember? Somebody's gotta watch over you and Gyrus."

"We're on! Man...Just look at the crowds!" Denise gasped.

"…You think you're ready to sing again?" Robyn asked Valina.

"I don't really know."

"As long as the man you love is rooting you on and your surrounded y your friends, you can do anything, Valina." Mandarin offered from the shadows. Valina smiled and silently thanked Mandarin, her confidence restored.

The four women came out strutting and dancing on the stage, as Valina sang her heart out.

_Doesn't matter what your friends are telling you  
Doesn't matter what my family's saying too  
It just matters that I'm in love with you  
It only matters that you love me too_

It doesn't matter if they won't accept you  
I'm accepting of you and the things you do  
Just as long as it's you  
Nobody but you, baby, baby

My love for you, unconditional love too  
Gotta get up, get up  
Get up, get up, get up and show you that it

Doesn't really matter what the eye is seeing  
Cause I'm in love with the inner being  
And it doesn't really matter what they believe  
What matters to me is you're in love with me

Doesn't really matter what the eye is seeing  
Cause I'm in love with the inner being  
And it doesn't really matter what they believe  
What matters to me is you're nutty-nutty-nutty for me  


"I still don't believe it; the girl can sing." Mandarin gasped from the top of the stage. "And she's good at it. As well."

_  
(You're so kind)  
Just what I asked for, you're so loving and kind  
(And you're mine)  
And I can't believe you're mine_

Doesn't matter if you're feeling insecure  
Doesn't matter if you're feeling so unsure  
Cause I'll take away the doubt within your heart  
And show that my love will never hurt or harm

Doesn't matter what the pain we go through  
Doesn't matter if the money's gone too  
Just as long as I'm with you  
Nobody but you, baby, baby

You're love for me, unconditional I see  
Gotta get up, get up  
Get up, get up, get up and show you that it¡­

Doesn't really matter what the eye is seeing  
Cause I'm in love with the inner being  
And it doesn't really matter what they believe  
What matters to me is you're in love with me

Doesn't really matter what the eye is seeing  
Cause I'm in love with the inner being  
And it doesn't really matter what they believe  
What matters to me is you're nutty-nutty-nutty for me

(You're so kind)  
Just what I asked for, you're so loving and kind  
(And you're mine)  
And I can't believe you're mine

Doesn't matter what they say  
Cause you know I'm gonna love you anyway  
Doesn't matter what they do  
Cause my love will always be with you  


"I think now's the perfect time, yes?" Akihito smiled towards Gyrus. The mechanic blushed.

"Come on, tick-tock. You've waited a bloody year for the right moment!" Milton huffed

"Go for it before she ends the song!" Clayton told him.

Gyrus took a good look at his friends. It sure felt good to have them, Gyrus thought.

"…You're right, guys...there never a better time than now." He said.

"We got this, Tech Man," Clayton offered, gently moving a concert-goer to the side. "Sorry, it's temporary, I promise."

"Make room for the man in love…er, please?" Akihito asked the surrounding concert goers. Reluctantly the concert goers gave in allowing Gyrus to sprit towards the stage with little difficulty.

_My love for you unconditional love too  
Gotta get up, get up  
Get up, get up, get up and show you that  
My love is true, and it's just for you, uh_

Doesn't really matter what the eye is seeing  
Cause I'm in love with the inner being  
And it doesn't really matter what they believe  
What matters to me is you're in love with me

Doesn't really matter what the eye is seeing  
Cause I'm in love with the inner being  
And it doesn't really matter what they believe  
What matters to me is you're nutty-nutty-nutty for me

"V" Gyrus called out to her as he pushed through the crowds. Valina's heart swelled as Robyn smiled a "About freaking time" smiled. She signaled to Denise and Ashley to continue the song as Valina hopped off of the stage to meet him. They meet in a embraced, Gyrus twirling her around in his arms before the platform they were on began to move in junction with the changing tone of the song.

"Valina…I love you."

"And I you, Gyrus."

_  
Nutty-nutty-nutty my love for you  
I can't believe my dreams come true  
I've finally found somebody whose heart is true  
And best of all you love me too  
And nutty-nutty-nutty my love for you  
I can't believe my dreams come true  
I've finally found somebody whose heart is true  
And best of all you're nutty-nutty-nutty for me _

He held her hand and presented a black jewelry box. Inside of it was a gold band with a small stone in its center. He didn't even ask the question. Her answer was in a form of a passionate kiss.

_  
Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa  
Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa  
Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa  
Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa_

Robyn, Denise and Ashley provided enough back-up harmonizing for Valina to get Gyrus's proposal underway. Akihito leaned into Clayton, who wrapped his arm around him. Mandarin nodded in approval as Milton shook his head and offered an 'oh, screw it, he's happy' smile.__

Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa  
Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa  
Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa  
Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa  


After the kiss, she parted from him and gently bumped his pointy nose. He left her go as she returned to the other women and finished the song.

_  
Nutty-nutty-nutty my love for you  
I can't believe my dreams come true  
(He-he)  
I've finally found somebody whose heart is true  
And best of all you're nutty-nutty-nutty for me  
Nutty-nutty-nutty my love for you  
(I'm always doing that!)  
I can't believe my dreams come true  
I've finally found somebody whose heart is true  
And best of all you're nutty-nutty-nutty for me_

When the song ended, the girls were hugging one another as fireworks went off in the summer sky. It was clear to all of Harkening Square that Valina was wearing the small engagement band. From her position in the sky, Avon smiled.

"I think this will be a fine chapter to her afterlife chronicles." She smiled, writing word-for-word the entire concert in Valina's book.

**THE END**

End Notes: Oh my GOD..I actually finished a freaking m/f fic!! Falls over. This is the only fanfic for an actual fandom that I have written about heterosexual paring!

Special Thanks: TheSacredHeart2 and MiniMaloMyotismon10 for their support and reviews, both on and DA, even if the Krinkle/Valina thing wasn't their usual thing, also, to everyone that faved/read/reviewed/alerted this story.

_**KODRACAN, OUT!**_


End file.
